3 Guys, 3 Feelings
by WingsOfLife1885
Summary: Hey guys! this is a sequel of 'Feelings' AnimeLover1885 is me but I cant open it anymore! Full explanation inside! hope you read it! Rikuo x Tsurara X Gozumaru X Tsurara Etc XD
1. Snowy Memories

**I can't open my account Animelover1885! I didn't know what to do! I really cried! :'( I thought my life was over! Over reacting right? But seriously! I plan to make a sequel for "Feelings." Now the title is, "3 Guys, 3 Feelings." I know the title is stupid. So sorry!**

**I was really dumb to forget my stupid password! Well I didn't forget it, but it didn't work: /**

**And some are confused here. Hakuren (Lee) is my character and yes he also has feelings for Yuki-Onna! I know I'm complicated right? I mentioned him and gave hints on the story as well in Authors note.**

**And I forgot to mention! Please every time you review (hopefully) tell me who you want to end up with Tsurara. You have three selections:**

**Rikuo, we all know his hot and cute for Yuki-Onna! Gozumaru, Her most hated friend I guess. Hakuren, you don't know him yet, but you will in this chapter.**

**I had read all my reviews in my old Account animeLover1885, and I found 3 are rooting for Rikuo? I was quite shock but maybe you didn't mentioned your fave pairings. Gozu has 5 rooters, while Hakuren got 2. (Even when he's new)**

**And I know I accidentally put a Tsurara Oikawa x Rikuo Nura on my last account, but when I tried to remove it, I can't so I had no choice. Now that you know the pairing is not official, please vote!**

**Hope you like this chapter! And I apologize for the LONG Authors note.**

****And if you don't know 'feelings' For new readers, please visit this acc AnimeLover1885 and read it before reading this.****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: "Snowy Memories"<strong>_

"Wait, what? You know each other?"

Icy tears came flowing down Tsurara's cheeks.

"Yes! H-he saved my life! *Sob* Lee…you didn't tell me you're the heir of the Atashiko Clan! I-I missed you…" Tsurara said to Lee, She wrapped her arms around him tightly. Hakuren and Tsurara blushed, He hugged back.

Rikuo was depressed. Seeing her hug another cool guy was a torture! Worst of all, they knew each other!

"I missed you more…My Yuki…" Hakuren said sweetly. He really missed her, all these years they didn't keep in contact.

"Ahem…How did he save you exactly? Weren't you in the Nura household all this time?" Rikuo stated which broke the hug between them.

'He broke our romantic moment again!' Hakuren thought pissed.

Tsurara giggled and wiped her icy tears.

"No silly, I met him before I joined Nura Clan! Waka-"Tsurara stopped her words when Rikuo frown."G-gomen! I mean Rikuo-sama." She said. Rikuo nodded with a smile.

"Rikuo-sama when were really young…"

~FlashBack~Tsurara's POV~

_My…my mother Setsura and I were in the park alone. it was snowing…We loved the weather. It was late at night, but we didn't care. We enjoyed the snow. We loved the snow. We were really Happy until…Yokais came…They were creepy and nasty, there were about 200 of them. I was really frightened that they would harm us .My mother bravely held me to her back, hiding me._

"_Who are you? What do you want from us?" My mom bravely asked._

"_Want! We're hungry! You Yuki-Onnas look delicious!" he licked his lips._

_My mom frowned and tightened the grip on my arm._

"_So you wish to die?" My mom smirked._

"_Don't act bravely! I can see your ankle shaking with fear!" The Yokais laughed._

_My mom started to blow snow crystals._

"_Grr! GET THEM!" The leader shouted._

"_CURSED BLIZZARD, ICY WIND!" My mom froze and sliced the Yokais with her icy sword._

"_Yuki-Onna! Cuuuu~~RUN!" My mom froze every Yokai approaching us._

"_Yuki-Onna! Cuuuu~~RUN NOW! While you still can!" She froze and sliced the Yokai's ugly face._

"_Mo-mother!" I said holding on her tight._

"_Go my daughter there are just too many of these pests!" My mom shouted._

"_PESTS! MAKE SURE TO KILL THEM!" The yokai shouted._

"_I-I can't! I won't! I can't just leave you here mother!" I cried._

"_Listen to me! Go to the Nura Clan! Nurarihyon will accept you…Take care of you. Cuuuu~" _

_She shouted, She screamed when a yokai bit her arm._

"_K-Kyaaaaah!" She shouted_

"_MOTHER! I 'I'll help!"I tried to help Mother but…Ice didn't leave my mouth…_

"_You're not ready yet! GO!" My mother shouted! I saw her arm bleeding._

"_NO!" I shouted._

"_My Yuki-Onna…I'll be fine…Now go. This is an order by your mother, don't disobey, GO!" She kissed my forehead._

_I ran as fast as I could! Tears didn't leave my eyes. As soon as I heard them behind me, I screamed. I ran into a dead end shortly after._

"_Ha-ha! You're fast! But not fast enough little girl." The Yokais said._

_I closed my eyes and covered my ears and screamed._

"_N-no…NO!" I screamed._

"_MOTHER!"_

_Then I heard a voice._

"_Hishui Rimoru! (Stones of Hell)"_

_I opened my eyes and gasp! The Yokais turned into stones! Like statues! Then my eyes glanced at the guy…He was around 15 and I was 13. He had silver eyes to die for. His hair was violet and long. His eyes stared at me with a warm smile._

_**End Tsurara's POV**_

_He placed a hand and Tsurara took it._

"_It's okay Yuki…Sorry I'm late." Hakuren said. Tsurara blushed._

"_Th-thank you…?" Tsurara asked._

'_Huh? Ahh…C-call me Lee." Hakuren respond._

"_Hey, walk with me." He said._

"_My…my mother…is she-"She was stopped by Hakuren by putting his finger to her mouth._

"_Shhh…She's in heaven now." He said, hoping to calm her but made it worse._

"_MY MOTHER! S-S-SHE'S DE-"She was stopped again by Lee._

"_I tried to help her, but as soon as I got there…All the Yokais were dead. I checked on your mom…But she wasn't breathing…I'm sorry…" He explained. Tsurara started to cry again._

_Hakuren hugged her._

_"But you won't be alone…I'm with you...My Yuki…"He said sweetly._

"_H-how did you know my name?" She asked confused._

"_Huh! T-that…uh, hey, look! Birds! Let's go!" Hakuren escaped._

_Hakuren looked like Rikuo when he was young. Only the colors changed._

_They both walk together. Tsurara glance at her hands. He was holding it. She stayed quite she also blushes lightly._

"_Arigato…" Tsurara thanked him. Tears started to form her eyes again._

"_I know it's hard to accept it…And I felt guilty I couldn't help your mom .I am truly sorry. Are you okay?" There's a hint of guilty and worried in his voice._

"_Yes *Sob* I am." She answered. They both looked at the stars._

"_And it's not your fault! *Sob* its mine…I was too weak...T-that's why…That's why she died protecting me. I hate myself!*Sob*" Tsurara blamed herself._

"_No! You just need a little training." Hakuren suggested._

"_Training?" She repeated._

"_Yes! Let's go to sensei! He teaches me all the time!" He said._

'_I have to hire a new teacher; I will hire a Yuki-Onna to teach her snow powers!' He thought._

"_Does your sensei know snow powers?" Tsurara asked._

"_Huh? Yeah he does!" He lied._

"_But, only women have the ability, how come your master has snow powers?" She asked suspiciously. Hakuren sweats and forced a smile._

"_Did I say 'he' I meant her!" He said and forced a smile. Tsurara was happy!_

'_My mother told me that I should protect the third heir of the Nura Clan…If that's the case, I should be strong! Don't worry mother…I will fulfill your wish…__**I promise." **__She thought_

"_So will you come with me?" he asked._

"_Y-yes! Thank you very much Lee!" Tsurara hugged him with a light blush. He was Shocked but he hugged back._

"_You're always welcome." He smiled._

"_Can…can I get my mother's body?" She asked._

"_Yeah, but promise me something." He said._

"_Anything." She replied with a smile._

"_Don't cry when we get there." He said._

"_I-I will try." She said._

_Tsurara woke up in a bed. Her head hurt. She wanted to rise but she couldn't! A pair of warm arms were wrapped around her waist. She glanced from the arm all the way to its face. She gasped and started blushing._

_She saw LEE sleeping in the same BED as her! His eyelashes were black and long. His face was soft and white._

"_L-Lee!" She screamed. He moaned."Yuki…" He said still asleep._

_You could see a blush from his face."Don't just kiss me on the cheek…Kiss me on the lips! You cutie…" He moaned in his sleep._

"_W-WHaaat! W-wake up! Wake up you PERVERT!" Tsurara poked him. The blush on her face didn't fade._

_Lee blinked a few times._

"_Yuki? You're awake…It's still early. Let's sleep." He said and closed his eyes. He moved his face closer to her waist! He tightened his grip. "You're so slim…I like it…" He smiled._

"_L-let's sleep! And get off of me! Lee!" Tsurara shouted struggling. Her heart was pounding!_

_He smirked and finally opened his eyes. Her face was just inches away from his. He could see her blush and he thought it was cute._

_Tsurara was confused and shocked! 'His eyes are violet!' She thought they were silver! So she came closer to his face and examined his violet eyes. Hakuren started to blush lightly. His face looked away from Tsurara's honey round eyes._

"_Lee…Look at me." She commanded. He hesitated to look at her but he did._

"_Lee…Your eyes…"She stops inches away! He stared at her pink soft lips and started gulping._

"_Your eyes…I thought…"She whispered._

_Hakuren felt himself moving his face closer to Tsurara. He was about to kiss her when the birds chirped at the window, She glanced sideway and his kiss ended on her pinkish soft cheek._

_And of course she was in shock from the kiss! She glanced at Hakuren and started blushing._

_Hakuren scratch his back hair, tinted red is place into his cheeks._

"_W-why did you kiss me?" She asked. He avoided her eyes._

"_I was aiming for your lips but you moved. It's your fault." He said._

"_Y-you were aiming f-for my lips!" Tsurara blushed!_

"_A-and why am I in the same bed as you? W-what happened?" She asked. They both sat up straight._

"_You fainted when you saw your mother's body. So I bought you here." He answered._

"_But why am I in a bed with you! D-did something happen between us! Oh no!" She shouted she panic!_

"_Calm down! Nothing happened __**yet**__. But we will do it when we get married." He said._

"_N-no! That's not what I meant!" Tsurara covered her flushed face with a pillow._

"_It's my room, so you're always welcome." He said. _

"_But it's bad if a boy and a girl share a __bed unless__ they're married." Tsurara stated. Hakuren leaned forward to her._

"_Then I shall marry you and have millions of kids with you." He said with a grin._

"_E-EHH! Lee stop! We just m-met!" She stated. Lee smiled._

'_Yes…but I've been watching you my Yuki. You could say I'm a stalker…' He thought._

_Tsurara changed the topic._

"_W-where's your master?" She asked._

"_Sensei, He-" he cough."SHE'LL be here at 3pm it's only 11am."He answered, stretching his arms._

"_Ohh…Then it's still early…" Tsurara muttered._

"_Then let's back to sleep and dream okay?" He said._

"_Dream what? You pervert!" Tsurara remembered his words._

"_What?" He asked confused. Tsurara blushed._

"_You said, 'don't just kiss me on the cheek…Kiss me on the lips! You cutie…' Hmm? You pervert!" Tsurara crossed her arms._

"_W-what! Uh, wait! I- Well in my dreams you kissed me first! It's not my fault.'' He denied._

"_W-what! Humph!" Tsurara said angrily. Hakuren looked at her and sighed. It has been minutes and silence occupied the room._

"_Okay, it's my fault. I'm sorry, don't be mad." He said heartedly._

_Tsurara didn't answer._

"_Yuki…" Lee held her shoulder_

_._

"_I-'I'm not angry at all. I just want to know…" Tsurara stopped._

"_Want to know what?' Hakuren gulp. 'Did she found out I was stalking her!' Hakuren thought._

"_Whe…" She said._

"_J-just say it." Hakuren's heart was going to explode._

"_Where's the bathroom?" She asked blushing. Hakuren sighed in relief. Then he started laughing._

"_Follow me.' He stood up followed by Tsurara. They went out of the room._

_As she followed him around, Tsurara noticed his house was really big and glassy!_

_They finally made it to the bathroom._

"_Thank you." Tsurara was about to go in when Hakuren didn't leave the doorway. She was confused._

"_What?" She asked Hakuren._

"_What?" Hakuren asked back._

"_Why are you still there?" Tsurara asked him._

"_I'm also going to use the bathroom you know." He said. He has plenty of Bathrooms, but he wanted Tsurara's company._

"_You can wait over there." Tsurara stated. Hakuren smirk._

"_Don't worry; I'm not going to peek at you while peeing." Hakuren blurted._

_Tsurara gasp. "You said the P word!' Tsurara said._

"_The P word? You mean Pee?' He asked._

"_Didn't your mother say the P word is a bad word?" Tsurara Scolded._

"_Why? Is it bad~?" Hakuren pretended to asked._

"_Yes! The P word is bad!" Tsurara said._

"_You just said the Pee word." He said._

'_No I did not! I said the P word while you say the Pee word!" Tsurara cleared. They both looked at each other then started laughing._

"_H-Hakuren! Y-you're really funny!" Tsurara said laughing._

"_I would say the same thing to you!" Hakuren replied laughing._

"_Ahahahhah! Then please excuse me." She said with a smile and went to the bathroom._

'_I'm funny…' Hakuren thought and smiled._

'_I'm glad I made you smile and laugh Tsurara…' He thought._

_Tsurara splashed the water to her face._

"_So funny…." She whispered. She looked at the mirror._

'_Mother…I think he's really a good guy…He saved me and let me stay in his house.' She thought and smiled then left the bathroom._

_Hakuren smiled at her and went in but stopped when he noticed Tsurara was not leaving the doorway._

"_What?' He asked._

"_What?" Tsurara asked back._

"_Yuki, you're repeating word go back to the room." Lee said._

"_I...I forgot where…" She lied._

"_Okay, Stay there, I'll be quick." He said and closed the door. He opened it again and said,_

"_Don't peek." Then he closed the red door._

"_Don't worry I won't use my powerful eyes." Tsurara said. Lee opened the door again._

"_Eyes?" He asked._

_Tsurara nodded."Yes, you see, I have an ability to see through things if I want to." Tsurara lied._

_Hakuren flinch."You mean…You can see through garments too?" Hakuren asked._

_Tsurara nodded. 'Yes..." She replied. Hakuren went out of the bathroom, Tsurara smirked and made a confused face."I-I don't need to go…" He lied. Tsurara raised a brow._

"_Why?" She asked teasingly. Hakuren blushed and looked away._

"_If you're thinking that I would see you naked, I already saw it days ago." She lied._

_Hakuren winded his eyes, his cheeks became red._

"_Yuki! You're such a pervert!" He shouted._

_Tsurara laughed._

"_I'm kidding! I didn't know you're a shy guy Lee! Ahahah." She laughed. Lee was pissed, a woman just tricked him! He sighs._

"_You tricked me." He said._

"_Yup" Tsurara replied still laughing but stopped when Hakuren smirked._

"_See you in the room. You're on your own to find it." Hakuren said. And in a blink, he was gone._

_Tsurara smiled._

"_I know where it is." She said and walked out._

_~Room~_

"_Wow, you're faster than I thought." Hakuren said amazed._

"_Well I lied that I forgot this beautiful room." Tsurara giggled._

_Hakuren flinched again! She's so smart! Like him! 'She's really my soul mate' He laughed._

"_Okay I gave up. You win Yuki.' He said._

"_I did! YES!" Tsurara shouted. They both went to the dining room and ate breakfast._

_It was already 3pm and they went to the training room._

"_Sensei! I want you to meet Yuki." Hakuren said._

"_Milord She's beautiful! Is she your fiancée?" The Yuki-Onna asked. Tsurara blushed._

"_N-"Yuki was stopped by Hakuren. _

"_Yes, She is." Hakuren smiled."E-ehh!" Tsurara said a little surprised._

_His sensei bowed to Yuki-Onna. "It's my pleasure to teach you." She said._

_Tsurara bowed."T-thank you." She said. Hakuren smiled._

"_Let the training begin.' Hakuren said. The Yuki-Onnas nodded._

"_After 5 months of staying with him, I fell in love with him…What do I do?" Tsurara said in the bathroom. She washed her crying face._

"_And now, I have to go and leave him…To the Nura Clan…To fulfill my mother's wish…"Tsurara said to herself. She splashed her face with cold water. Icy tears didn't stop falling from her eyes._

"_I don't want to go…But I promised mother…"She cried silently._

"_How am I going to say goodbye to him!" She asked herself._

_What she didn't know was someone was listening to her in the doorway. And that was Hakuren._

'_She…' He thought._

'_She loves me too…'_

'_And she's crying because of me…' He thought._

"_She can't fulfill her mother's wish because I'm the one who's stopping her.' He thought; His face was covered with the shadow of his violet hair. He clenched his teeth._

'_Yuki…' He thought tears started to fall his cheeks. 'She's leaving…My only love is leaving…I knew this would happen but I still want her to love me! I'm the one who should be blamed for all these…' He thought He wipes his tears and left the doorway silently._

_Tsurara came to her OWN crystal room and found Hakuren sitting on the bed with a smile in his face._

"_Hakuren…" She said. He stood up."Yes?" He said._

"_I…I need to…' She stopped herself._

"_Need to go? You can bring the stuff with you, I'll call a maid, and it's not a problem." He said and forced a smile. Tsurara didn't understand him._

"_Lee. I'm leaving. And that's all you can say?' She asked. Tears started to form in her eyes again. His and her heart hurts. They're aching so badly. Hakuren forced himself to smile so she wouldn't have second thoughts about leaving._

"_Then farewell.' He said. He wanted the sad Farewell to end._

"_Yes but I! I…I L-"She was cut off when Hakuren spoke._

"_This will be my last phrase," He said. He hugged her tight. Tsurara winded her eyes._

"_**Goodbye…My friend."**__ He whispered._

_Tsurara was hurt! 'Friend?' He called her friend. But these past months he was acting like a lover and sweet. He made her fall in love with him! How could he! Tsurara pulled away._

"_**Yes…Goodbye, friend." **__She said and run away wiping her falling tears._

_Hakuren stood there. Also broken hearted…His face was covered with the shadow of his hair. Tears ran down his cheeks._

'_I had to say these words, so she would go without hesitation. She would go and forget about me and fulfill her mother's wish. I know I know that you really love your mother. She was the only family you had so I won't stop you. But I Love you Yuki…These months with you…I will never forget them…Never…My princess…' He thought._

"_Farewell…My Yuki." He whispered._

_~ [TRAIN] ~_

_Tsurara sat alone in the train, watching outside the window. She would stay if he told her to, but he didn't._

_He insists rather than stop her. And he called her a 'friend' it hurt her. She loved him and some of her says he loves her back, but she didn't understand his actions. And how did he know she's leaving?_

_Her head hurts. She didn't want to think anymore. Her heart really hurt. She shook her head._

'_Lee…Were you…Lying?' She thought. Then she sighed._

'_He can't be.' She whispered. She hoped the Nura Clan would accept her and treat her as family._

_She sighed again and fell asleep._

_~END FLASHBACK~_

Rikuo stared at her in shock.

'I didn't know Yuki-Onna had a sad past.' Rikuo thought. (Authors Note: Tsurara only told him Her POV of the story so he didn't know the farewell thing.)

Tears started to fall on Tsurara's cheeks again. Hakuren wiped it away with his fingers.

"Yuki…" Hakuren said. Rikuo wanted to punch that guy but her Yuki-Onna is down now.

Minutes has passed Yuki-Onna stopped crying and glanced at Hakuren.

"How did you know my name Lee!" She asked. Hakuren flinched and forced a smile.

"U-uh, L-look! Birds! Come on!" He excused but Tsurara caught his scarf. He sighs.

"….I….I can't believe this. Uhmm... Okay. I-I" he sighs again.

"I stalked you okay? And I made myself a nickname and that's Lee. But my real name is Hakuren." He said.

"Y-you stalked me! And you lied to me!" Tsurara was mad. Rikuo watched them with HUGE jealousy.

"So-sorry! I just didn't want you to know I'm an heir!" He shot back. Tsurara was holding his wrist tight!

"Grrr! You lied!' She shouted.

"A-awww! You're hurting me **My Yuki**!'' He shouted.

"**My Yuki!** Don't use that name anymore!" She shouted. She let go of him and look away from him. Hakuren can see she's mad.

"Yuki…I…Gomen…" He said sweetly and caressed her face. She blushed lightly. Hakuren's silver eyes were gazing to her Round honey orbs.

Rikuo stood up and walk away.

"Excuse me." He said; his tone was cold.

Tsurara glance at him. W-Waka! W-wait! Is something wrong?' She asked and immediately followed him.

Hakuren frowned.

"He…" He murmured.

* * *

><p>THAT's ALL or now! Please RnR! And This is the sequel of feelings! Hope you like it!<p>

*Bows* Goodbye! Please review!


	2. Solution

Thank you for the STRAIGHT 9 REVIEW! YAY! Rikuo fans where are you? Just kidding. Don't worry Gozumaru fans he will show p in a couple of chapter :) And **kyla123 Please stop reviewing my old account and i hope you will find this soon! thank you :(**

WARNING! This story is a little OOC I guess =P

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: "Solution"<p>

Tsurara glance at him. W-Waka! W-wait! Is something wrong!' She asked and immediately followed him.

Hakuren frowned.

"He " He murmured.

"HE CUTTED OUR ROMANTIC MOMMENT AGAIN!" He shouted.

"I can't believe this!" He said in an annoyed tune.

"Waka! Did something happen? Or maybe Kana is in danger!" Tsurara spoke.

"Kana?" Rikuo spoke. He smirks.

"Do you like him?" Rikuo asked her in a serious tone; his back facing her. He watched her in the corner of his eyes.

"Wh-who?" Tsurara asked confused. She didn't know what he meant.

"That Lee guy " Night Rikuo said.

"Wh-what made you think that? I mea-" She began but was stopped by Rikuo.

"Just answer the stupid question!" His voice had become high. Tsurara was shocked. Yes she liked Hakuren but now she didn't think so!

" Yes He was my first love, but now-"Tsurara tried to explain but Rikuo shut her off.

"Get some sleep." He said and disappeared into black ashes.

"Wa-waka!" Tsurara shouted.

Rikuo found himself on the streets alone when something cold started falling on his hair and shoulders. He looked up to the sky and saw that it was snowing. Tsurara too; she could also see the beautiful snow.

"Waka Please be alright " Tsurara murmured.

"Yuki, you'll catch a cold." Hakuren said holding an umbrella.

"Hakuren!" She gasped and she had a sudden flashback.

(Flashback at manga 132 if you had read it ^_^)

~Flashback Ended~

"My Yuki, you're spacing out again." Hakuren said.

"W-what? Am I? Sorry " Tsurara said; her thoughts were with Rikuo.

"Yuki Does that guy like you?" He asked her, causing her to blush.

"W-what! That can't be true " Tsurara spoke.

"And why is that? You're beautiful, smart, honest, sweet, and strong. Any guy would fall for you." He said sweetly. Tsurara was flattered and her cheeks began to turn crimson.

"Th-thank you Hakuren, but Rikuo-sama already likes a human girl " Tsurara said, looking sadly at the sky.

"Great then." Hakuren said. Tsurara looked at him with confusion.

"Eh? Why is that great?" Tsurara asked. Hakuren closed the gap between them and held Tsurara's hands. She step backed, confused.

"E-eh!" Tsurara said blushing.

"You would be mine " Hakuren said with a romantic tone. Tsurara jerked her hand away.

"Hakuren You said we were just friend back then " Tsurara stated and looked away. Hakuren felt guilty. Yes he knew what a foolish thing he had done and he regretted it.

""Yuki I I " he tried explaining it to her but the words won't come out. He sighs.

"I'm going in. You coming?' he asked.

"I think I should look for Master you go ahead!" She said and left.

Hakuren watched her leave his sight and he took a deep breath.

'You must know that the reason I became obsessed with girls was to forget about you, my beloved Yuki But now you're here with me again I won't make the same mistake again.' He thought.

~Flashback~

After 2 days when Yuki-Onna left Hakuren's mansion.

"Master Hakuren Master Hakuren Wake up." His personal maid said, trying to wake him.

"Yuki, Comeback! Please! I-I didn't meant what I said!" He said in his sleep. He was having a nightmare; he gasped for breath and he was sweating enormously.

"Silvette! Silvette! Call a doctor!" The maid shouted in concern. The other maid nodded and ran out of the room.

"Master! Master, please wake up!" Aria said, touching his forehead and was shocked by how hot it was.

"A fever!" Aria said, worried.

"Y-Yuki! M-my, MY YUKI! D-DON'T GO!" He shouted in his sleep, his hands clenching into fists.

"MASTER!" His personal maid shouted, slapping him awake.

"Master!" Aria said. Hakuren glanced around at his surroundings, taking in his maid's worried face.

"W-where's Yuki! Sh-she's here right!" Hakuren asked the maid, sitting up. The maid began to tear up.

"Master! What has she done to you! You've been ill ever since she left! Please calm yourself!" His maid said and lowering him back on the sweat soaked pillow. Yes he had been sick without her. He was just so worried about her. He missed her beautiful laugh and how she blushed. He missed her playful tricks and her round honey eyes. Her energetic self, her comforting smile...he missed it all. He was a fool to let her slip away.

"SILVETTE! Where is the doctor?" Aria shouted as Silvette ran into the room with a doctor.

"Yes!" Silvette said.

Hakuren rose. His head hurt but he didn't pay any attention to it. He glanced at the doctor.

"Leave. I am ok." He said. The maids and the doctor shifted nervously.

"You can't say that Waka! You're sick! Stop being stubborn!" Silvette stated.

"I SAID LEAVE! This is an order!" Hakuren shouted. The doctor nodded and bowed;e taking his leave.

"Waka!" The maids shouted.

"You both. Leave as well." He said. The maid nodded and bowed; leaving with sad expressions. They were truly worried about their master!

Hakuren looked at his arms and hands. "I don't need any doctors! *Cough* I-I need my Yuki I I need her." He said to himself. His vision went dark and collapsed in the bed.

He woke in his bed, but in a different clothes and sheets. He scanned the room. He saw Aria and Silvette sleeping together in a chair. What shocked him the most was that his mother was at his long violet hair was straight and her silver eyes stared down at him.

"You're awake." Her mother's voice rang to his ears. He winded his Silver eyes. (Yes it is night)

"Mo-mother!" He said. Her mother caressed his son's face.

"Why-why did you come?" He said, looking away.

"Of course I came. I was worried about you." Her mother spoke.

"What about your business? You care about them right?" He said. He was mad. Why did his mom just now come after all the years she didn't come? Wasn't she always busy with work?

"Don't say that!" her mother sighed and continued to caress her son's face.

"You've grown bigger But why stubborn?' her mother asked.

"Stubborn? Feh, no I'm not.' He said. Her mother smiled.

"I can see that." She said. Hakuren didn't look at her and she could tell he was mad. Oh how she missed her child so much. She wrapped her smooth white arms around her son's head to her shoulder, hugging him.

"I missed you Ren " Her mother whispered with falling tears. He didn't respond, he let himself enjoy the moment. "I love you " her mom whispered." So don't ever get sick again!" Her voice rises. He closed his eyes. 'I know ' he thought.

Then an image came to him. 'Yuki ' He thought.

After 2 days her mother left him at the mansion for her job.

He was lying on his bed.

'I have to Forget about Yuki she's not mine anymore well she wasn't ' He thought. 'Can I Do that? Is it true that I'm being stubborn since she left? I truly miss her Will she miss me as well? Or maybe not Maybe she had fallen in love by now ' he thought.

'I have to forget her! I have to! But how!' he asked his thoughts. He shook his head.

Aria, (Blonde, her eyes are blue and with glasses. She wore a maid's uniform. She's around 17 and she has a body that all women wished for.) She was cleaning the garden when she spotted her master eyeing her. She could feel his violet eyes starring at her white long legs. She took her glasses off and wiped them on her clothes before placing them back on her eyes. When she looked back at the place where Hakuren, she was surprised to see no one was there.

'Am I imagining things?' She thought. She shook her head and continued to sweep the floor. Then she felt cold wind come and she struggled to hold down her short skirt.

"Aria." She heard her master's voice behind her. She spun around surprised but smiled when she saw him.

"Master, are you feeling any better now?" She asked. Hakuren closed the gap between them. (A/N: okay Hakuren is 15 but he is a little taller than Aria: D)

Aria backed away a little."Yes thanks to you " he said in a smooth tone. Aria had a bad feeling about this. Her master was acting a strange.

"Waka, do you need anything?" She asked. He smirked; his hair covering the majority of his face.

"Now that you mentioned it " he said, grabbing her waist causing her to gasp. She stared at his violet hot eyes and she could feel herself blushing.

"I want you Aria..." He said in a seducting tune and pulled her near him and started nuzzling her neck. She gasped.

"W-waka!" She shouted. He ignored her and started to lick her neck. She moaned, she was enjoying this. "Wa waka please stop this this isn't right milord " She protested despite the pleasure he was giving her.

"You're so lovely..." He whispered in her ear. Her heart was beating so fast! She shook her head to clear it. When Hakuren was about to kiss her lips she began to struggle. He pushed her to a wall and pinned her.

"Stop struggling." He said and started kissing her neck. She moaned even harder.

"Waka!" She shouted then they both heard a gasp. They turned to see the blue haired girl with silver eyes, Silvette. She held her mouth and bowed.

"G-gome!" Silvette shouted. Aria glared at Hakuren and slapped him. Silvette and Hakuren were shocked.

"How dare you!" Aria shouted with falling tears. His face was again covered with the shadow of his hair.

"Fine. I'm done with you anyway." He said and in a blink, he disappeared. Aria fell to her knees and Silvette held her in her arms.

"Are you alright?" Silvette asked. (She was the youngest maid, 15)

"Yes." Aria answered.

Hakuren was on the street. He didn't know where he was but he kept on moving. The shadow didn't leave his face. He smirked and licked his lips. 'In a second .I forgot about her Forgot about Yuki ' he thought then he smirks again. 'Then I'll keep doing it.' He thought. He saw an ebony woman buying a pin by the store. He stared at her up and down. He smiled.

'She's perfect.' He thought. He waited for the girl to come out let her spot him smiling at her.

"Why hello there." Hakuren said. He flirted with her, using only his violet eyes to seduce her. That was all it took for the girl to fall in love with him.

Then he realize. Everything he was doing was useless. Yuki was still in his mind. Did his Yuki curse him? He erased the thought of that. His angel would never do that.

HE WAS LOOSING HIS MIND! And one day he tried to quit his throne but he was never allowed.

So he left his home and bought a new one.

~Flashback Ended~

Hakuren Sighs. He was a total idiot for Yuki.

And he was perfectly okay with admitting that. Now that he found Yuki again, he don't have any reason to keep doing perverted things to girls.

* * *

><p>That's all for now! I know it is so stupid and I don't know... it sucks! But even though Hakuren became a pervert, I still love him 3 I mean he did it for Yuki right? =P Okay I'm so stupid right now. :D tell me what you think! But no flames please, I'm not ready for those things. Thank you for reading!<p>

**Special thanks to:**

**FantasyTraceQueen, for Beta reading my story :)**

**KitanaJIk544, I'm glad you found this! I hope the others will :/**

**Lovely katherina, I'm glad you still love GozuXTsu XD**

**JaneSpot: Gozumaru will apear in a couple of chapters I guess :)**

**Knif45loveyah, GozuXYuki? Alright then! I will do my best!**

_**FeuWitch , Don't worry XD Rikuo and Tsurara moment is next :)**_

_**kiminaLoveyou, thank you for following me! And thanks for liking my character Hakuren!**_

_**Teardrop97 , Me too i love Rikuo x Tsurara XD I can't believe i made people fall for Gozu Hehe **_

_**AsawakuRin, Really? Thank you =^_^=**_

_**nur, So you had read my story 'Feelings'? Because you know Gozu? :) Thank you!**_

_**THANK YOU MY REVIEWERS! I LUV YOU!**_


	3. Misunderstanding

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I was not supposed to update or read anything because my eyes are really blurry and my mom does not want me to wear glasses. She says it's ugly for a girl :P but I manage to update because they left to the mall O.O.

This chapter will be a little OCC Sorry

_RikuoXTsurara moment_

* * *

><p><strong>3 Guys, 3 Feelings<strong>

Chapter 3

_Misunderstanding_

"Why am I…so…angry? Why does my heart hurts…I feel like I've been betrayed…replaced…It feels like I've been cut into pieces…" Rikuo muttered, walking aimlessly, the falling snow dusting his auburn hair.

"I know I like her…I'm starting to think that I…I…love her." He muttered. Her voice broke through his somber monotony. Yuki-Onna's voice; she was shouting his name. (He's not that far from Hakuren's house.)

"Master! Master, where are you! You'll catch a cold, master!" Tsurara shouted.

"Yuki-Onna?" Rikuo was confused. _Why is she looking for me? Is something wrong?_

Tsurara heard his response, running towards the sound of his voice. She glanced up at him in relief. She approaches him and sighs.

"Master! There you are!" She said. She saw the flakes of snow piling on top of him, the telltale signs of a shiver making its way through his body. Tsurara took her scarf off and wrapped it around Rikuo's neck, startling him. He glanced past her hands at her bare neck, remembering the day he had caught her wearing only her towel. He blushed.

He then remembered Hakuren. The blush faded and sorrow took its place. He watched her as she took her handkerchief and wiped his face gently, removing the last traces of winter from his skin. Rikuo didn't pay any attention to it. He kept his crimson eyes to the night sky.

"You should be more careful. You could catch a cold master…" Tsurara scolded as she wiped the snow off his flushed face.

"Hnn" He replied.

¶"There. It's all better now master. Let's head back home now. Le-I mean Hakuren must be worrying about us." She gave him a warm smile that he had always found captivating.

But this time, he didn't even look at her, ignoring her surprised expression. His heart ached every time he heard that stupid name. He felt like he had been played. Used.

"Master?" Tsurara asked, concerned.

"…Go away. I need some time alone…" Rikuo murmured, suddenly walking away from her. Tsurara was confused. She immediately began to follow him.

"Master! A-are you mad?" Tsurara asked. Her tone sounded worried.

Rikuo kept walking, pretending not to hear her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why, what?" He finally spoke.

He continued, not giving her anytime to respond. "You…You liked me just because I resemble him...cause I look like him…Ever since I was a child…Am I right?" Rikuo said. His face was covered by the shadow of his hair. Hearing his words, Tsurara was stunned. It wasn't true. She really did love him, and not because he resembled Lee.

"Master-"Tsurara tried to explain but he cut her off once more.

"You're looking at me as if I was him…That's been the reason all along. I knew it!" He said. Tsurara was speechless. She didn't know what to say. Didn't know how to tell him he was wrong.

"How could someone possibly love me, for me? They want me because of my looks! My wealth!" He said, glancing at her. She had frozen in place.

"And you…Yuki-Onna…I thought you were different. I was a fool to think so." Rikuo started to laugh.

"No. I was a fool for _believing_ you!" His harsh words stabbed Tsurara's heart. Again and again and again. Tears wouldn't stop pouring down her cheeks.

'_Tha…That's not true…__Master__…__'_Tsurara thought. She tried to open her mouth but she couldn't find the right words.

"Well? Say something." His crimson eyes stares at her teary eyes. Tsurara saw his eyes. It was full of betrayal, sadness, anger, and…pain…She wanted to approach him and embrace him! Tell him he's wrong! Tell him that she loves him for him!

Rikuo clenched his hands into fists. He felt angry. Jealous…Betrayed.

"Now that he's here…I'm nothing to you." He spoke in a malicious tone,voice cracking from emotion.

"Master." Tsurara said. It was all she could say.

"You used me well, Yuki-Onna…You broke my heart…"After his words he stared at her one more time and walked away. He fought against his pained heart. He forced himself not to cry.

Tsurara wiped away her tears.

"BAKA!" She shouted. Rikuo halted in shock. He glanced at her approaching form. Closing the gap between them. Rikuo was confused. He stared down at her.

"You're wrong! I have never thought of you like that! I always think of you as Rikuo! The heir of the Nura clan! And NOT the Atashiko clan!" She shouted with tears falling down her pale cheeks. Her voice was shaky but determined.

"Master! I care about you! I'm jealous every time you're with another girl! But I didn't stop you…because I thought of your happiness over mine. Even when my heart hurts… I always thought about Rikuo…My only master. The one who saves me countless times…" She said.

She gazed into his shocked crimson eyes.

"I…I like you Rikuo-sama…I always have." She said with a light blush on her cheeks. With that, Rikuo began to calm himself.

"But what hurts the most is that, you don't trust me…How could you think that way?" She said.

_'My Yuki-Onna…'_Rikuo thought. He was relieved! Happy! Glad! Whatever positive description came to mind.

"D-don't you know that…I-I…I lo-" She was interrupted when Night Rikuo pulled her into his embrace…

¶He was warm…

"Ma-Master…" Tsurara spoke.

"Yuki-Onna…" He leaned down into her hair, nuzzling her cheek, before staring into her honeyed eyes, entranced.

_'How could I make her cry…?'_Rikuo thought.

Tsurara stared back in his sharp crimson orbs. She was blushing. He glanced at her rosy lips. He closed his eyes and bent down. He pressed his lips to hers in a soft 's eyes widened. But soon she melted into his passionate kiss…sheclosed her eyes…

The kiss was cool and refreshing to Rikuo…It was sweet. He had missed it dearly.

.

.

.

Somewhere in the trees…someone was watching them…his heart losing hope…hurting…

_'I'm too late…She...' _He thought_._

_'She's in love…'_

_'My Yuki is…in love…' With that, the violet-haired youkai left soundless…No one noticed him…As it had been, and always would be…_

They gaze at each other's eyes, breaking from the kiss.

"Master…" Tsurara said, blushing. Rikuo saw her flushed cheeks. He had missed her blushes. She was so cute.

"Yuki-Onna…That's all I want to hear…Arigatou…" He brushed away her tears.

"Rikuo-sama…" Tsurara smiled. Rikuo smiled back.

"I'm sorry I made you cry and had doubts about you Yuki-Onna." He added. He pulled her into the circle of his arms again, hugging her tight.

"Yuki-Onna…You're mine…Right." It was a statement, not a question.

"Ri-Rikuo-sama…" She said. She couldn't help but blush.

_"I…I was __overreacting__…Yuki-Onna would never do that. I'm such an idiot.'_Rikuo thought as he gently stroked her soft hair.

_'I Love You…My snow maiden.'_He tightened the hug, not willing to let her go again.

-.-.-

They walked to Hakuren's house together.

"What took you guys so long?" Hakuren asked as he stood up from his seat. He pulled Tsurara's arm, surprising her. Rikuo narrowed his eyes and grabbed her other arm. They glared at each other. It was like…

Red vs. Blue!

"Hakuren? Master?" Tsurara spoke, confused. They both shook their heads and let go of her.

"Yuki. I was worried about you." Hakuren said then suddenly hugged her.

Rikuo glared at him in anger. How dare he!

"Ehh!" She shouted. Hakuren's eyes traveled to Rikuo's sharp glare. Hakuren smirked and released Tsurara.

"I bet you're sleepy. You can use my other room…But my room _would_ be more comfortable. Just like old times." Hakuren said.

"I-it's okay. I'll use the other room. Then, goodnight masters." Tsurara bowed and headed to the room…

_'He still remembers it…'_She thought.

_"Lee…"_She whispered. She clenched her hands to her heart. But she shook her head.

_'No Tsurara! You already love Rikuo-sama!' _She thought_. 'And…You already __forgot__ Lee…'_

Hakuren looked at Rikuo.

"Hnn…You seem jealous. Does that mean you broke up with your human girlfriend?" Hakuren stated.

"Who? Kana? She's not my girlfriend. How do you know her, anyway?" Night Rikuo asked.

"Yuki mentioned you already love someone. She must be pretty for you to choose her over Yuki." Hakuren said._'_

_Yuki-Onna…' _Rikuo thought and narrowed his crimson eyes.

"I didn't choose!" He stated.

"Don't be a two-timer now Rikuo, or you'll regret it someday." Hakuren warned. He turned away, stopping at Rikuo's next words.

"You still love her." Rikuo said. Hakuren glanced at him. His silver eyes stared at crimson ones.

"Correct. I'm sure many love her, including me. So you better watch your back. I will not allow you to hurt her any further." He said. Rikuo could hear the seriousness in his tone.

"If I know you make her cry one more time, I will not hesitate to turn you to stone." He was gone, his threat the only reminder of his presence.

_'Darn it.'_Rikuo thought._'He will not lay a finger on my girl.'_

~Chapter Ended~

* * *

><p><span>I want to thank my new beta reader! <span>**Verloren Fortuin!** Thank you very much!

**So this is the result of the pairings,**

**1st: Gozumaru and Rikuo are tie with 10 votess!**

** : 7 votes!**

**I suggest you other readers out there to voteeeeee! Thank you!**

_FeuWitch_

_FlamesOfDeath017_

_theluckyshipper_

_KitanaJIk544_

_kiminaLoveyou_

_KAWAII_

_Ryushi_

_PurpleLemurs_

_YukiOnna_

_Jaeda star_

_Rukiachigo_

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! Bye! I hope to read your reviews!**


	4. My Rivals

_Hello guys! I'm here to update! I'm soooooo happy! I got 12 straight reviews! ARIGATO! And I know! I should wear glasses! And I've been busy with school so I can't read any fanfiction story for now…__ But I'm here to update! Only..:( But it's okay! I will still read some if I have time. Once again guys! Arigato! Oh! Yeah! Gozumaru will be here! Glad you miss him XD_

* * *

><p><strong>~3 Guys, 3 Feelings~<strong>

**Chapter 4: "My Rivals"**

After the night, Hakuren found himself not sleeping even though it's already past bedtime. He kept thinking about the ice maiden and the third heir…How long was he gone on Yuki's heart? Did she really forget about him since she left his chambers? Did she not miss him like he does? Did she not think that he would still be waiting for her?

Nonsense. Of course she doesn't. He slipped her out of his fingers…harshly…

'Friends'…Why did he even told her that before they part ways? He should've told her he would wait for her…That he loves her…

Hakuren sighs as he finds a comfortable position. "Past is past huh?" He muttered. He then drifted to sleep…

-~Morning~-

"Ohayo, Masters!" Tsurara greeted the two heirs who just woke up. She's cooking their breakfast.

"Oh, ohayo, Tsurara." Rikuo greeted back as he sat on one of the chairs.

"Ohayo Yuki. I missed you." Hakuren said. He suddenly approaches Tsurara and hugs her on the back.

"Ehh?" Rikuo and Tsurara are shocked. Tsurara blushed.

"Hakuren." She warned him. Hakuren smirked and took the seat next to the glaring Rikuo.

"What's for breakfast?" Hakuren asked.

"Ice cyrial, Cold milk, Icy bread, and cold egg masters!" Tsurara answered as she plates them up.

"ICE? I missed your cook Yuki!" Hakuren said. He took a huge bite of the cold egg. His eyes sparkles. He suddenly holds Tsurara's hands. Tsurara looks at him confusedly. Rikuo drank the cold milk straight.

"Wow! Please be my wife! We've grown up right?" Hakuren said. Tsurara was surprised! She then giggles.

"Huh? Hey! I'm serious!" Hakuren said.

"You have a piece of food on your mouth, silly." Tsurara throw a napkin on his face. Hakuren blushes and wipes it away.

"Okay…Now this is embarrassing." Hakuren said. Tsurara laughs and turned her attention to the quiet heir next to Hakuren. She looks at the plate.

"Master? Are you finished already?" She asked confusedly. Hakuren keeps eating. He glances at Rikuo.

"yeah.' Rikuo responded.

"Oh…We can go home later right?"

"Yeah."

"master, Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Rikuo simply responded. Hakuren smirks at him. Rikuo glances at him. He narrows his eyes. Hakuren watch his reaction. He's mad. Hakuren gave him a teasing look. Like he was saying 'You look hilarious.' Rikuo frowns. Tsurara was busy washing Rikuo's dish. Hakuren looks at Rikuo one more time.

"Bleh" Hakuren said as he lower his one eye by his hand and he showed his tongue. Rikuo ignores him.

'How old is he?' Rikuo thought. Why is he being childish?

~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Hey, I heard your snow princess is coming back." Mezumaru informed Gozumaru eating ice cream.

"Shut up! She's not my!" Gozumaru said. And he already knows about it. Hnn, did he think he wouldn't know the news about the maiden?

"Hnn…You knew? Then why didn't you tell me!" Mezumaru asked.

"I don't have to.' Gozumaru stood up and left the room. Finally. He can tease someone again. Not just someone…

**!~!Home!~!**

Rikuo, Hakuren and Tsurara stood in front of the gate. They were shock. All the Youkai's came to greet them!

"MASTER! YUKI-ONNA! WELCOME BACK!" They all shouted. Rikuo and Tsurara smiles as they hug the members. Tsurara hugs Kejoro.

"So~How was it?" Kejoro asked Tsurara.

"How was what?" Tsurara asked.

"Being alone with the heir! Did something happen?" Kejoro asked excited. Tsurara forced a smile. Thanks to her it was cutted.

"Aheheh. Nothing happened." She said.

"Yuki-Onna! Wanna drink after celebration?" Aoi asked.

"Don't encourage her." Kurotabou scolded. Aoi kept silent. Kuro glances at Tsurara with a smile.

"How about 3 bottles of beer?" Kuro asked.

"What the-I thought you just said to not encourage her!"

"It's cooler for me to say it.'

"Why you!" Kuro and Aoi fighted. Tsurara laughs. She already greeted everyone, well except for Gozumaru and Mezumaru. Tsurara wonders if they didn't know they were coming…Her eyes scan the crowded place. She couldn't find him…

Hakuren stood there, Watching as they greet each other. He was getting bored. He then caught a glimpse of the guy approaching Tsurara…

"Where is he…" Tsurara muttered to herself.

"…Where's who?" Gozumaru changed his voice to a scary tone. He was behind her back and so close to her ear! Tsurara gasp. She turned around and saw him laughing.

"Gozumaru!" Tsurara was mad but she was glad to see him. She hugs him so strongly, Gozumaru loses his balance.

"Whoa!" Gozumaru said as they landed to the ground. She was on top of him. Rikuo can't see them because youkai greeted him. Hakuren narrows his eyes. 'Another opponent?' Hakuren thought.

"~Woot woot~ Slow down lover girl.' Mezumaru suddenly teased. Tsurara blushed.

"Baka!" Gozumaru said to Mezumaru. They finally stood up.

"Mezumaru." Tsurara greeted."

Hey!" Mezu said. They were all shock when someone pulled Tsurara to its chest. They look up and saw a Violet haired guy with violet keen eyes. Mezumaru and Gozumaru are shock! The brat changes his hair color? And he wore a contact cleanse?

"Hakuren!" Tsurara said.

"Hakuren?" Gozumaru repeated.

"Yuki, will you introduce me to your 'just friends'?" Hakuren change his tone on 'Just friends'. Gozumaru's ocean eyes stares at his violet one.

"H-hai, this is Hakuren. My…My childhood friend. And also the heir of the Atashiko clan." Tsurara introduced.

"Hakuren, this is Gozumaru and Mezumaru." She said.

'Hakuren'

'Gozumaru'

'Great. Another opponent?' Gozumaru thought. Not leaving his eyes. They're like having a starring contest. Mezumaru looks at Gozumaru while Tsurara looks confusedly at Hakuren.

They were both glaring at each other.

"Nice to meet you, Gozumaru.'' Hakuren said, Unpleasant.

"I don't like you." Gozumaru said. Hakuren was quite surprised by his honesty while Tsurara was confused. Mezumaru laughs as he follows Gozumaru who's walking away. Crossed arms.

"Talk to ya' later, Ice pop." Gozumaru said.

"Eherm, Eherm!" Nurarihyon's voice halted their actions.

"Welcome back, so this is Hakuren. He really does look like you, Rikuo." Nurarihyon spoke.

"Hai." Rikuo responded. Hakuren bows at the old man.

"Nice to meet you, First heir." Hakuren greeted.

"Well, well, you've been studying ne?" Nurarihyon spoke. Hakuren smiles.

"My Yuki helped me." He said.

'_My yuki huh?'_ Gozumaru thought._' So I was right.'_ He thought again. _'Another rival.'_ Gozumaru thought.

"EHH! MY YUKI!" The youkais started whispering.

"My, My, Another guy falls to her charms." Kejoro spoke.

"Maybe he's planning to marry her!" Kappa whispered.

"That can't be." Kubinashi said.

"It can.' Kuro joins in.

Rikuo and Gozumaru frowns.

"E-ehh?" Tsurara blushed.

"Quiet." Nurarihyon spoke. Silence came…

"Oh, Rikuo my boy. Your human friends were looking for you these passed 2 days. And I have something to tell you all." Nurarihyon said. He went to a huge room. They all followed.

"Now. You all are confused of why they look alike." Nurarihyon spoke.

"Yes.' Rikuo and Hakuren said in unison.

"That is because you both share blood." Nurarihyon spoke.

"Ehh?" All of them shouted.

"You both are cousins." Nurarihyon's words shock them all.

Hakuren and Rikuo look at each other…

"EHH?" they said in unison. Tsurara gasp. 'They're…' Tsurara thought.

'We are related?' Rikuo thought.

"I share a blood with a guy who also loves the woman I love?' Hakuren thought.

"Yes. My brother's son, Ren died after Hakuren's mother gave birth to him. He died in a serious illness." Nurarihyon spoke as he closed his eyes. They were all shock.

Hakuren looks away…He hadn't saw his father's face nor feel his love…And now he…He carries the illness…

'_Hakuren…'_ Tsurara thought as he holds her heart. She didn't know…So is that the reason why he's so spoiled?

"Aww…poor him…' The youkais whispers. Loud enough to hear by Hakuren. He's hands turned into fist. He stood up.

"I don't need anyone's pity." He said coldly and left. The shadow didn't fade on his face. They all kept silent. Tsurara can't help but feel the pain…She followed him. Gozumaru saw her leave, he followed her. Seeing Gozumaru following Tsurara, Rikuo transformed himself to a youkais and left. Youkais watches them leave. They were all confused.

"S-shotto matte-"Karasu tengu was cutted by Nurarihyon.

"Leave them be." He said.

Hakuren stopped to a small bridge, viewing the beautiful pond.

"Hakuren…" Tsurara approached him. He didn't look at her nor bother responding. Shadow not disappearing his face. Tsurara's eyes sadden…She knows what it feels to lose a relative…A family… She hugs his warm back which stunned him.

"I'm sorry…Lee…" Tsurara whispered. Hakuren closes his violet eyes and focused on her touch…

_He is scared…_

_He fears death…_

_He fear that he would die not the woman he loves in his arms…_

_He fears that…he wouldn't feel her sweet love…Her warmth…_

_He would accept death…But…_

_He wishes he could spend the last time with her before leaving this world…_

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now! Whoa! What's going on! What is Hakuren talking about? Is he gonna die? Hahah! Anyways! Here are the results! I hope you enjoyed the chapters! Thanks to my beta reader! Verloren Fortuin!<br>**

**1****st****.Rikuo with 16 votes!**

**2****nd****.Gozumaru with 15 votes! He almost beated Rikuo!**

**3****rd****.Hakuren with –still- 7 votes. Vote up!**

**Please keep voting! Pleeeasee!**

_Thanks for the reviews! I'm so so so happy!_

**FeuWitch- **_Hahah! Really? It's not ugly? And thanks again! You're the awesome reader!_

**yukiyuki1-**_Glad you like it! I love Rikuo x Tsurara as well!_

**nuralove123- **_Thanks for your vote and review!_

**Teardrop97- **_Hahah! Yep, I made Rikuo a 'baka' Thanks for the review! I'm soo happy!_

**YurikoMinamoto- **Thanks for voting! And please tune in!

**Noir-**Thank you for voting!

**Nymphprincess-** Only on this story? Hahah! Thank you! And yes! I will continue this!

**Yukimaru-** Wow! Yukimaru? That's an awesome name for Gozumaru and Yuki-onna! Thanks for the review!

**Yuurikiss-**_ heheh, I'm sorry if I made Rikuo torture. But I really love him!_

**WinterSnow-**_ Gozumaru is here now! And I know! Hahah, Gozumaru and Tsurara is rare. Thank you for your reviews! Hope to hear more about you!_

**YukiOnna-** I know! I'm sorry :'(

**FlamesOfDeath017-** Oh! There you are! I love your story soo much! It's pretty cool! I really envy you on how you update faster…*Sob* I wish I can…And I love Rihan x … They're cute 3

**Powa-**_thank you very much! Please tune in! and yes it's rare! :D_

**Nadilicious-**_ Oww…You're my silent reader :D Of course it's okay to speak up! Lol! Shouei! I love him! He's also one of my biggest fav character! Well I think I'm going to show him up here. But maybe a few more chapters. And thanks for the review!_

**THANK YOU ALL! PLEASE RNR! I really enjoy your reviews! It makes me wan't to write more stories! But I will not make any new story if I don't finish this for you. **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! I'll Update soon! I wish!**


	5. Start of War

Hey! It's been a long time hasn't it! I love you guys so much! Thanks for all your incredible support! *Bows* ARIGATOU!

Well, I'm so addicted with _Hilda X Oga now!_ They're so cute! I also am STILL addicted to _Sesshomaru x Kikyou!_ I just love her! You can't blame me! Heheh, Anyway, here's the 5th chapter! Thank you very much for reading! **Oh! Special note! What I meant is that, Once you voted, You cannot vote again. Sorry if I said it wrong on the previous chapter… Gomen…And also I edited my last chapter, Lol. Hakuren is not old. Sorry, My mistake!**

* * *

><p><strong>3 Guys, 3 feelings<strong>

**Chapter 5: "Start of War" **

Hakuren smiles…

"Does this mean you love me?" He asked, teasingly. Tsurara flinched and blushes. She pushes herself away from his back.

"W-what are you talking about…?" Tsurara spoke. Hakuren turns around and laugh at her cute state. Tsurara suddenly joins in.

He truly missed her laugh…

*&%^$#

Gozumaru leaps to the air for fast speed. He felt someone was behind him. He glanced back and spotted Rikuo on his Youkai form. Also running.

"Where do you think you're going, darn brat?" Gozumaru asked. Not halting.

"To **my** Yuki-Onna." He answered. Gozumaru frown.

"Tch! Not if I get there first!" Gozumaru said.

Rikuo increases his speed, Surpassing Gozumaru. Gozumaru was shocked. Rikuo glance at him with his crimson teasing eyes.

"Keep dreaming." Rikuo said and increases his speed again. Gozumaru's blood boils and increases his speed, Matching Rikuo's.

"I don't dream." With his words, He surpassed him. Rikuo narrows his eyes. He suddenly disappeared out of sight. Gozumaru was confused but he didn't halt. Just secs later, Rikuo reveals himself ahead of him! Gozumaru was again, Surprised!

"See ya." Rikuo said with a smirk. Gozumaru was so pissed! He disappeared so he can calm hiself down and decreases his speed!

"Darn it!" Gozumaru cursed. Rikuo smirks while Gozumaru frowns.

They finally spotted the maiden laughing with Hakuren.

"YUKI-ONNA!" They both shouted in unison. Tsurara glance at their direction.

"Eh?" She saw her master and Gozumaru approaching fast! Rikuo suddenly grabs her wrist. Gozumaru grabs her other wrist. Tsurara and Hakuren were confused.

"Yuki-Onna, come with me." Rikuo said.

"O-okay-"She was cutted when Gozumaru spoke.

"Ice girl. You don't have to listen to a brat." Gozumaru said. Rikuo's bloodd boils.

"You don't have to listen to his nonsense." Rikuo said.

"Ow yeah? You got guts showing your face to her!"

"Feh, Shut up, rascal."

"Make me, you ass face!"

"E-ehh? What's going on?" Tsurara was clueless. And she was being ignored. So is Hakuren.

"JUST SHUT UP BEFORE I SLICE YOU TO PIECES!" Rikuo shouted. Obviously. Angry.

"LET"S SEE YOU TRY!" Gozumaru dared.

"You asked for it." Rikuo unsheathed his sword.

"I'm begging for it!" Gozumaru shouted. Also unsheathing his sword.

'W-what! Please wait!" Tsurara didn't know what to do! Why are they even fighting in the first place?

"Gozumaru, Stop!" Tsurara shouted. Rikuo smirked. Gozumaru's heart ache a bit, he ignores the unidentified feelings and pretended he didn't heard her.

"I've beaten you once, remember?" Rikuo stated.

"Not this time." Gozumaru glares at him, Rikuo glares back.

"Hyaaaaaah!" They both shouted in unison, heading to each others.

"Noooo!" Tsurara shouted.

.

.

.

"Awww!" They all were shock when their sword didn't meet.

"Hakuren!"

Tsurara shouted in relief. Hakuren stopped them by making a wall between them and they bumped into it. It was just so sudden so neither of them saw it coming from the ground. They both hit their heads. Hakuren removed the wall and crossed his arms.

"Serves you right. Fighting over Yuki is pointless." Hakuren spoke. Tsurara blushed.

'O-over me?' She thought.

"Why is that?" Rikuo and Gozumaru asked in unison again. Holding their heads. They glanced at each other.

"WILL YOU CUT IT OUT?" They shouted in unison. They both glanced at Hakuren.

Hakuren approached Tsurara and grabs her wrist. Tsurara looks at him with confusion.

"Because she's mine." Hakuren said.

"H-hakuren?" Tsurara said. Hakuren smiles at her and pulls her hands.

"Hey!"

"Oi!"

Rikuo and Gozumaru shouted. They both pulled Tsurara's other wrist.

"P-please stop!" Tsurara said. Hakuren twitch his eyebrows and pulls her wrist. Rikuo and Gozumaru also pulled her other arm.

"This is your fault, Darn brat!" Gozumaru said.

How could this be my fault! You were following her like a rapist!" Rikuo said.

"R-RAPIST!" Gozumaru shouted and glares deadly at Rikuo.

"Get your hands off my Yuki!" Hakuren shouted.

"She's not yours! She's mine!" Rikuo shouted. Tsurara's heart was flattered…She blushed.

"R-rikuo-sama…" Tsurara whispered.

"She was never yours! You darn brat!" Gozumaru shouted.

"Why do you care?" Rikuo asked. With that, they all looked at Gozumaru. Gozumaru let go of her arm…'Yeah…why do I…care…' Gozu thought.

"I-I, S-she…I Don't give a damn!" Gozumaru find himself also confused. He decided to leave.

"Whatever." Gozumaru said as he walks away. The three were confused.

Gozumaru still wouldn't admit that he likes her though. He knew Tsurara will never have feelings to a guy who tried to kill her, hurt her, a guy who stabbed her perfect foot O.o And teases her. The thought of that makes his heart weak. He hated it…Like…he doesn't have a chance…

Hakuren glanced at Rikuo.

"Looks like it's just you and me. Cousin." Hakuren spoke. Neither of them letting go of Tsurara's wrist.

"Please stop this.' Tsurara said. Rikuo glanced at Tsurara.

"Yuki-Onna…" he said, gazing his crimson eyes to her honey one. Tsurara blushed. Hakuren Flinch.

"Tch!" he said and held Tsurara's chin to face him. Rikuo glares at Hakuren.

"My maiden…" Hakuren gazes his violet eyes to her honey one. Tsurara was redder.

"That's unfair." Rikuo said. Hakuren met his glare.

"That is life." Haku said. Tsurara sighs. Are they playing with her? Rikuo greeted his teeth.

"Yuki-Onna, pick one."

"Yuki, pick one."

They both said in unison. Not halting from glaring. Tsurara was shocked.

"…W-what?" Tsurara forces a smile.

"Pick before we kill each other." They both said in unison.

"Ehh?" Tsurara pulled her wrist away from them. They both look at her.

"I'm sorry, waka's. But I can't serve you right now…I-I uhmm…I need to see Shouei…goodbye!" She bows and hurriedly left the two guys, stunned.

"Shouei?" they both said in unison. Hakuren sighs.

"I can't believe that you are my cousin. Spoiled boy." Haku spoke. Rikuo sighs.

"Me neither. Pervert." With that, they separated ways…

*&^#%$ ~!

Tsurara sighs as she run away from them. She reminiscence the event… She suddenly blushed when she remembered her master's words…She shook her head.

'My wrist hurts…' Tsurara thought. She then saw Shouei, sitting on the terrace. Watching the stars that is about to appear.

"Shouei." Tsurara said as she approaches him. Shouei looks at her.

"Nee-san." He said. Tsurara smiles.

"Can I sit with you?" She asked.

"Y-yes. Please sit." He offered a space next to him. Tsurara sat with a sigh.

"Is something bothering you, Nee-san?" Shouei asked concerned.

"Nothing…" Tsurara replied.

"I see…" Shouei and Tsurara looks at the sky.

"Shouei?" Tsurara called him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What would you do if 3 girls like you?" With her sudden question. Shouei flinch and shrank.

"I'm sorry but, I don't know. I never experienced something like **that** in my life…" Shouei stated. Tsurara looks at him in a little bit surprised.

"Never? So that's why…" Tsurara said. Shouei looks at her with a sweat.

"That's why what, Nee-san?' he asked, Embarrassed. Tsurara just gave him a warm smile.

* * *

><p><strong>That is all for now! Thank you very much for your reviews! And there you go Nadilicious! I'm sorry if Shouei is out of character. I don't know fully what his personality is. But I do know he calls her onee-san and he's cute o.O Heheh.<strong>

**The voting results!**

**Gozumaru- 18 votes! 3 new votes!**

**Rikuo- Still 16. (I won't accept any votes when you already voted so…Sorry…) Please vote you other readers!**

**Hakuren-8 votes**

**Special thanks to:**

_**Yuurikiss- I'm sorry to confuse you! But Hakuren is not old! So sorry! Ren(Nurarihyon's brother's son) So sorry! And don't worry! I will give them love! Thank you for RnR!**_

_**FeuWitch**__**-Thank you very much! I'm so happy thet you supported me all the way! I love you!**_

_**YukiOnna-Please tune in to find out! Heheh! Thanks again!**_

_**FlamesOfDeath017**__**- Thanks for reviewing! Wakana and Rihan? Hnn, They're cute but…I really,really,REALLY Love otome with rihan! They're like, Forbbiden love! *faints* I love them. Hahah! And I hope I can read you fics! They're so damn awesome!**_

_**Guest-Thanks for reading, And yes. I guess fanfiction is new! Please tune in!**_

_**Nadilicious-I'm sorry if Shouei's OOC L I really tried to mke him in character! I don't know his full personality yet, But I do know he calls Tsurara one-san and he's cute! Hahaha! Thank you!**_

_**Guest-I'm glad you like Gozumaru and Hakuren! And thanks for voting! ARIGATOU!**_

_**Kei- Yay! I new reader? And a new reviewer! I'm so happy! Thank you!**_

_**Guest-Heheh, I made you fall in love with gozuxYuki heheh! But I also love Rikutsu! They're awesome! Thanks for voting!**_

_**RiriaKazeKage**__**-I'm glad you like this! Arigatou! Please tune in!**_

_**Tsunadeyo- Thanks for voting! And also for reading!**_

**Many thanks to you all! Please RnR Also make this on your fave or alert if you want! Arigatou! Till next time!**


	6. Parody

Hey guys! I'm back! I want to warn you guys that this chapter will be a Parody! Well I was bored as hell so I thought I'd make some parody! Well it isn't that funny…Sorry… This is my first. No flames please!

**Declaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY ANIME! Besides, if I own one, I will make sure it'll be a Sesshomaru x Kikyou 3 But don't worry! I'll make sure I'll update the real chapter 6! Please bear with me!**

* * *

><p>Chapter None: Parody<p>

Tsurara was walking on the woods by herself. She finds nature so beautiful…

The way squirrels' quarrel, the way the clouds are shaped like Pinocchio's long nose.

Tsurara tilted her head,

"Tsk, Tsk, tsk. Why must he lie…" She told herself.

"Oi." She heard a voice. She glances at the standing form of Gozumaru. She gasps.

"I know, I know. I look like Harry Potter-" Gozumaru's words were cutted when Tsurara spoke in horror.

"Y-you're-" Tsurara pointed her finger at him.

"YOU-YOU'RE!" Tsurara began to panic. Making Gozumaru unease

"I'M WHAT!?" Gozumaru shouted.

"Y-Y-YOU'RE! Do I know you?" Tsurara asked. Gozumaru's mouth drops open. He crossed his arms.

"Humph! How dare you forget about me?!" Gozumaru shouted, pissed.

"Who am I, you ask?" he stares at her eyes, Approaching her figure.

"I…"

"I'm…I'm a donkey."

.

.

.

Tsurara's eyes winded!

"OH MY! MY APOLOGIES!" Tsurara bows while Gozumaru laughs.

"Yeah! Apologize!" Gozumaru shouted

"Gomen!" Tsurara bows. Then they heard a voice…

"Yo." Tsurara and master donkey looks at where the voice was. They saw Gunter with the ice king, dancing.

"Yeah! Go Gunter! Go! DANCE HARDER!" The ice king shouted. Gunter dances like there's no tomorrow. Then the gin Tama members joined.

Shinpachi and Kagura were dancing while Gin picks his nose.

"GIN! DON'T PICK YOUR NOSE IN PUBLIC!" Shinpachi scolded.

"Oi, Wrong glance.' They heard the same voice again. They glanced at their left seeing the lord of the western lands, Sesshomaru dancing with his royal servant Jaken, His daughter, Rin.

Also singing,

"I'm a single lady! I'm a single lady!" Jaken didn't want to dance.

"JAKEN! Dance or I'll slice your head off!" Sesshomaru shouted.

"H-hai!" Jaken dances the robot moves.

"Rin don't cry!" Jaken shouted. Rin was crying because they've been dancing for HOURS! And Sesshomaru won't let them stop.

"RIN! DANCE!" Sesshomaru shouted.

"*Sob, sob* M-my feet hurt…" Rin cries.

"Bear with it Rin! Or Lord Sesshomaru will kill me!" Jaken shouted.

Tsurara gasps! _'Poor child…'_ She thought. Then Kikyou came with an angry look.

"M-my love…" Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru! Are you forcing Rin to dance again!? Come with me!" Kikyou shouted. Rin hugs Kikyou.

"I love you! Thank you!" Rin said.

.

.

.

Gozumaru just have to close his eyes! The lord of the western lands is dancing like there's no tomorrow before his eyes! The lord he looks up to…Is now dancing…

Gozumaru fell to his knees. He vomits blood out… blood dripping from his nose…

"Master donkey!" Tsurara went to his side.

'_Lord Sesshomaru…Why…Why did you have to dance so well…' _he thought.

.

.

.

"NOOOOO!" Gozumaru shouted. Gasping for breath.

"Master Donkey! Please calm yourself!" Tsurara fans him.

"Oi! Wrong glanced again!" Tsurara and Gozumaru looks up, seeing the guy, sitting in the branch. He jumps down to them.

"Y-YOU'RE! YOU'RE!" Tsurara started to panic again. Gozumaru smirks.

'_She won't remember him like she doesn't remember me.' _Gozumaru thought.

"MASTER HORSY!" Tsurara remembers. Gozumaru's mouth drops open.

"HOW COULD YOU!' Gozumaru shouted.

Tsurara bows at Rikuo the master of horses.

"…No Yuki-Onna. You're wrong.' Rikuo said. He approaches her.

"Ehh?" Tsurara was confused.

Rikuo whispers, "It's…Waka Horsy…" Rikuo corrected.

"Oh my! Please forgive me!" Tsurara bows.

"What the-" Gozumaru stood up.

"Isn't it the same?! Bakas!" Gozumaru shouted.

"Shut up, Donkey-sama." Night Rikuo said.

"No way, Horsy-sama." Gozumaru refused. Then they heard a gayish voice.

"Oh my…Is this a love quarrel?" Alaindelon popped out of nowhere as usual.

"EHH!? AN OLD HAG!?" Rikuo the horsy and Gozumaru the donkey.

"No my cuties. You got me wrong. I'm here to serve Furuichi-dono!" With that, His body splits in two, Dropping Furuichi and Oga with Berubo.

"Who the hell…" Horsy and Donkey said in unison.

"Tch! That was disgusting. Tell that to your wife, Furuichi." Oga stands up and dusts himself.

Alaindelon blushes.

"HE'S NOT MY WIFE! OGA!" Furuichi shouted.

"Furuichi-dono…That hurts but… Kissu~!" Alaindelon sent a flying kiss that is now heading to him.

"GAAAH!" Furuichi runs behind Tsurara. Shielding himself.

"Ehh?!" Tsurara was caught off guard, the kiss heading towards her cheeks. Her eyes winded!

"NOOOOOO!" Gozumaru and Rikuo shouted in unison!

"KYAAAAH!" Tsurara shouted in horror. The flying kiss ended to her cheek, her eyes winded! She fell to her knees… Blood dripping from her nose…

"W-waka horsy… W-waka donkey...Horsy…Donkey…" Tsurara's words were cutted by baby Beel saying.

"Dabuh!" (Meaning; Dabuh)

Tsurara collapses on Furuichi's arms…

"No…No…NOOO! A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN JUST DIED BEFORE MY EYES! WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEL!?" Furuichi shouted with falling tears. Oga sighs, baby Beel mimicrying him.

Horsy's and donkey's faces were covered with the shadow of their hair…

"Y-you killed my…" Rikuo clenched his hands into fist…

"You...You son of a bitch…" Gozumaru was referring to the old hag.

"Oh please don't be jealous, Kissu~!" With that, the old gay sent another flying kiss. Heading towards them.

"HUHHH!?" Gozumaru and Rikuo shouted in unison. They both struggles to get the hell out of the way.

.

.

"Run…Run…RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! RUN IF YOU WANNA SEE THE FUTURE!" Furuichi shouted with falling tears. And that scared the hell out of them. Gozumaru and Rikuo Leaps away as fast as they could!

Berubo claps his hands, laughing. Oga grins.

"You enjoyin' this, Berubo?" He asked.

"DABUH!"

"Pant, pant, Darn it! The kiss and the creepy old hag are still following us!" Gozumaru shouted, Pulling Rikuo so that he was ahead of him.

"Let me go! Donkey-sama!" Rikuo shouted.

"No! You should be the next victim! Horsy-sama!" Gozumaru shouted. Rikuo smirks and disappears out of sight. Using his fear.

"O-oi! That's so unfair!" Gozumaru shouted.

"Oh my, Donkey-dono! You're so excited! Here's some more!" Alaindelon adds 2 more flying kisses! Gozumaru increases his speed.

There's no WAY in HELL He'll halt! He took a glimpse of a flying…Blue cat? His eyes winded! He halts.

"No way…HAPPY?!" Gozumaru shouted with shockness.

"Aye sir!" Happy was flying around circles.

"OW GOD! THIS IS SO COOL! Where's Nicolas? Plue? Lucy's celestial spirit?! I'm your BIGGEST fan!" Gozumaru asked excitedly.

"WATCH OUT!" Happy shouted!

"Huh?" Gozumaru turns around seeing the flying kisses, heading to him.

"SHIT!" Gozumaru shouted! He waited for the blood to spill out of his guts! But nothing came… He opened his ocean eyes and saw his companion, Mezumaru, laying on the ground Blood all over him.

"G-gozu…" Mezumaru whispered. Gozumaru was in range! How dare that creepy murderer kills his love ones!? Why not the brat? HUH?!

Gozu went to his side.

"Mezu…"

"Don't worry…I'm okay…' Mezu coughs blood out of his mouth.

"Baka. Who says I'm worried? I'm here to tell you that your not my best friend anymore." Gozumaru said which shocked and BROKE Mezumaru's heart.

"So does this mean…You're not my bosom?" Mezumaru asked. Gozumaru's face became deadly serious.

"I'm no man's bosom." He answered. Tears started to flow from Mezumaru's eyes…

"I've, wasted my life; you turned off the lights, now I'm paralyzed…" With that, Mezumaru died. Gozumaru stood up.

"I love that song…" He spoke…

Then he heard a tiny voice. VERY familiar.

"Hey! Hey YOU!"

"You?" Gozumaru asked.

"NO! YOU!"

"You?!" Gozumaru was confused.

"NO! YOU! YOU DONKEY!"

"Owww! Me!' Gozumaru understood.

"NO! YOU! No-no..Uhmm..Yeah, You. You donkey."

"What?" Gozumaru glances down and saw him.

"YOU! DIE!"

…And it hit him…The poisonous kiss…He slowly glances back and saw the blushing creepy murderer slash gay killer.

"Y-you…" Before collapsing to the ground, Gozumaru shouted,

"ALVINNNN!"

.

.

.

'_That when I knew…Death…Really is painful…I just hope that horsy-sama will experience the same death as mine…That idiot…__**' **_Gozumaru thought…Before dying… One image came to his mind…

'_Tsu-'_ His thoughts were cutted when the image was not Tsurara's. It was Usui's! Smiling at him saying,

"Misaki."

'_WTF!? Why did he came to my mind!?'_

Rikuo pants, running away.

"I finally lost her.", "I mean, Him." Rikuo said to himself in relief.

"You there! You skipped class! Come and get ready for your punishment!" A feminine voice spoke. Rikuo glances back, seeing Misaki Ayuzawa.

"M-misaki!?" Rikuo's eyes winded.

"Let's go to Hilda-san.' She spoke dangerously. Rikuo gulps.

"Wait! I'm the victim here!" Rikuo faces the judge.

"Silence! Your attorney will tell the story!" Hilda shouted.

Rikuo sighs in relief…His attorney…

"Dabu da, dabuh du ai! Dadabuh dah! Ai!" Rikuo's eyes winded when he saw his attorney! A baby with a yellow pacifier in a suit!

"W-what the- He's my attorney!?" Rikuo shouted in disbelief.

"Yes. Got a problem with that?" Hilda's aura was dangerous. She glares at Rikuo. Rikuo sweat dropped.

"I have no problems…But I can't, WE can't understand him. I mean, He's just a baby." Rikuo stated.

Oga raised a hand.

"You're honor. May you please let me translate?" Oga volunteered himself respectfully.

"No." Hilda refused. Oga glares at her. Alaindelon raised a hand.

"I will translate, ya bitches." Alaindelon volunteered.

"Very well." Hilda approved. Oga's, Furuichi's and Rikuo's mouth drops open.

"ISN'T HE THE SUSPECT!?" Furuichi shouted. But he was ignored. Rikuo sighs.

'Where in the world am I?' Rikuo thought.

'You're in the amazing world of gumball, sir.'

'Huh? Who thought that? And how?!' Rikuo was confused.

" .One. Ba-a-a-a-ay-ay-yay.'

'Huh? SpongeBob?! Is that you!?'

'Ba-a-ay-ayy-ya- Oh no! We've been recognized! Patrick, HIDE!'

Rikuo was confused, He sighs and tried ignoring it.

"Dabu da dadabuh ai ai! Duba dah! Bu aid ah!" Berubo spoke, (Translation: I saw everything that happened.)

Everyone glances at Alaindelon for translation. Alaindelon coughs,

"The attorney said; Good Morning." Alaindelon translated. Rikuo shrank. With all those dabuh dabuh da? It was only a greet?

"Dabu dah." (Real translation; Good morning)

Everyone once again glances at Alaindelon.

"The attorney said; why must be Alaindelon be the suspect when he has not committed any crimes. He was just giving 'her' kisses."

Berubo sighs.

Rikuo stood up.

"Liar! I want to see my Night parade!" Rikuo protest.

"SILENCE!" Hilda shouted. Rikuo sighs. 'Tsurara…' He thought.

"If only justice is here…" He muttered. Imagining Fin and Jake, saving his butt.

"Or perhaps batman?" He said, imagining he would come to his rescue.

Oga stood up.

"Baka. Didn't you hear?! A massacre was occurred in America while people were watching a Batman movie? 4 got killed! Did Batman ever showed up? Yeah he did! On the cinema screen! Sheesh, people only wanted to watch on the cinema and BANG! The dude started killing, hoping batman would show up." Oga stated.

Hilda nods. "I agree." She said.

Rikuo shook his head.

"Oh yeah….Then I wish this chapter would just END!"

* * *

><p><strong>End chapter~~~~<strong>

**Sorry! It wasn't really good. The real chapter 6 will be next! Hope you like it!**

**If you know Inuyasha, Beelzebub, Adventure time, fairy tail, gin tama, even maroon 5 you'll understand :D I honestly didn't know why I wrote these. :D Please RnR**

_Special thanks to,  
><em>

_Matsukaze Tenma- Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it!_

_FeuWitch- Thank you for being so considerate! I really didn't expect people to like Gozumaru XDD, Well...I'll try some Romance for Shouei BUT It will take a few chapters...Sorry._

_tsunadeyo- hahah! Thanks so much! Hope you like this!_

_marumadu- Thanks for voting! And please keep readinG!_

_Nadilicious- WHOA! Nadira! So it was you all along! Hahah! I didn't know it was you but when you said, 'Soul mate' i said, NADIRA! Hahah, Glad you like the chapter. I'll try to make some Shouei scenes :D Thanks for reading!_

_YukiOnna- Thank you for supporting! Glad you like it!_

_Polka- Hahah, You're confuuuuuused! Hahah, Thanks for voting!_

_FlamesOfDeath017-REALLY!? YAY! RIHAN X OTOME! Please tell me if you published it!_

_Fuyuko Arashi-Hahah! Thanks for RnR! REALLY!_

_Teardrop97-Oh! Thanks for correcting me! And I'm glad i made you laugh!_

_Hitomi- Wow...You really made me happy...You wrote all those things because you like Hakuren and your torn in two! I don't think I can make a bonus chapter... BUT! I was really planning to remove Hakuren by death but then you said you'll be sad! Then i won't kill hakuren! Heheheh! Sorry if i can't make a bonus chapter! Really...But i will add more some Hakuren scenes! ARIGATO!_

_michie05-Thanks for voting!_

_k8lin.o10-Hahah, You love gozumaru alone. Me too! Anyway, thanks for RnR! I don't wanna spoil it to you! Please just tune in!_

_Guest-Thanks for voting! please tune in!_

_Haruka-chan Hahah! Arigato! Please tune in!_

**The voting results!**

****Rikuo- 22! Rikuo's votes rises! Wow!****

**Gozumaru - 20 votes!**

**Hakuren-8 votes, (Which is clearly out of the game ~_~) HEheh**

**MANY THANKS TO** YOU ALL!


	7. Punishment?

Hey ! Sorry for the late update! Here's the real chapter 6! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING! Love you all 3

* * *

><p><strong>3 Guys 3 Feelings<strong>

**Chapter 6: "Punishment?"**

After having a short conversation with Shouei, Tsurara went to the kitchen to help Wakana and Kejoro prepare dinner.

"Here! Please enjoy!" Tsurara said as she serves the foods to the hungry Youkais while the masters of some clan watching and eating, Including Rikuo on his night form.

He's been starring at Tsurara from the start.

"Please enjoy!" Tsurara handed the food to Kubinashi and Kappa with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Arigatou, Yuki-Onna.' Kubinashi thanked.

"Arigatou!" kappa said. Tsurara just smiles and serves the other Youkais.

"Here, please enjoy!" Tsurara said as she placed the food to Hakuren. He smiles and suddenly grabs Tsurara's hand, gently.

All Youkais are starring at them, whispering,

"Oooh~ they're so cute together!"

"Wow…Yuki-Onna should accept him!"

Upon hearing the whispers by Rikuo and Gozumaru, They both narrowed their eyes.

"Tch." Gozumaru crossed his arms.

"Hn." Rikuo clenched his hands into fist.

Tsurara was shock, making the same face as everybody.

"Thank you, Yuki. I will cherish it." Hakuren said. He was about to kiss Tsurara's hand to show his gratitude.

Rikuo was about punch that Lee guy! But a hand holds his shoulder, saying stop. It was his grandfather with a look saying,

'Leave them be.'

As I was saying, Hakuren was about to plant a kiss on Tsurara's hand when someone pulled Tsurara away before he could plant a kiss. Tsurara felt a heart beat… It wasn't hers.

Everyone are starring at them!

"G-Gozumaru?!" Tsurara said confusedly. She was pulled to onto his chest.

Hakuren raises his brows while Rikuo greeted his teeth.

"Why are you interfering, boy?" Hakuren asked. Pissed.

"I need this ice girl for a moment, Kid." Gozumaru fights back.

"Gozumaru! He's the master of the Atashiko clan! Show some Loyal-"Karasu was cutted by haku by raising a hand, meaning to stop.

"What is your relationship with my Yuki?" Haku asked. Tsurara glances at Gozumaru.

"What our relationship is none of your business." Gozumaru said.

"I am simply showing my gratitude and YOU broke it." Hakuren stated.

"Tch, like hell that's your gratitude!" Gozumaru shouted.

"Show some Respect!" Karasu tengu shouted.

"Karasu, please." Hakuren stopped him.

"No one can touch this Yuki-Onna, You hear me!? Except me!" Gozumaru shouted.

Tsurara started to blush.

"Gozumaru, stop!" Tsurara whispered.

"Hmph1 Let's go." Gozumaru said as he grabs her wrist.

"But-"Tsurara protested but he didn't listen.

Hakuren stood up.

"H-hey! Come back here! What are you going to do to her! HEY!" Hakuren shouted.

Rikuo stood up from his seat.

'Where is he taking her?' Rikuo thought. He was about to follow them but Kejoro came.

"Master Rikuo! You're Human friends are here to visit you." Ken informed. Rikuo sighs.

"…I'll be there."

,%,~~',%,'~~,%,

Gozumaru brought Tsurara to the garden… Winds are entering their clothes…It's refreshing… So peaceful… And the small pond…With beautiful water lilies.

'Why did he bring me here exactly?...Is it to…Decrease his anger?' Tsurara thought as she stares at him.

'I was out of control! Damn it all!' Gozumaru thought. He then walks the opposite way from Tsurara.

"Gozumaru?" Tsurara asked, Confused.

He turns his head towards Tsurara with a chibi face.

"What." He asked like nothing happened.

Tsurara approached him with confusion.

"You're just going to walk away after what happened?" She asked.

"Uhh…Let me think. Yeah.'' He carelessly replied.

"What?! So you did it for fun!?"

"No! How could you say that! I did it-I did it!"

'Why did I did it anyway?' He thought.

"You did it for?" Tsurara waited his words with crossed hands under her chest.

"For-For-He's getting' in my nerves. You're lucky I saved your ass." Gozumaru excused.

"What!? How does that relates to my question?!"

"Feh, I don't need to explain myself." Gozumaru said as he continues to walk away from her.

"You did it because you care for me, Wasn't it?" Her words shock Gozumaru. He halted and flinched.

"W-a-what are you talkin' about!? Where did you get that answer? In your dreams? Plus why would I care to an idiot Yuki-Onna like you!?" Gozumaru said. His eyes shut, head high, hands crossed.

Tsurara smiles with a small blush…

"Arigato…" Tsurara said… Gozumaru opened his eyes in surprise. He blushes and frowns.

"Pft! You're guess is still wrong you know!" He shouted.

,%,~~',%,'~~,%,

"Rikuo-kun! Kana is sad because you're spacing out! What are you thinking!?"

Maki asked Rikuo in his day form, who is spacing out. Starring at the blank air…

'Tsurara…That Gozumaru!' he thought angrily.

"Rikuo-kun!" Torii shouted.

'….Tsurara…'

"Rikuo-kun?" Torii approached him.

'Tsurara…'

"Rikuo-kun…" Kana whispers.

"Rikuo-kun~~~" Shima joined in.

"Tsurara…" Rikuo muttered…

.

.

.

"Ehh?" All of them said confusedly.

,%,~~',%,'~~,%,

"Gozumaru! You've disrespected the master of the Atashiko clan! How could you!? Do you know where your position is?!" Karasu tengu scolded Gozumaru in his room. He was lying on the couch.

"Stop yapping, bird." Gozumaru boredly said.

"What did you just say!? YOU-" Karasu was cutted when Mezumaru came in the room.

"Gozumaru! I heard you totally kicked that brat the 2nd's butt!" Mezumaru said in excitement!

Gozumaru smirks.

"Hmph, Of course I did. He's an idiot." He proudly replied.

"Cool~" Mezumaru shouted.

"No one kicked somebody's butt! I decided your punishment! You will help the girls do laundry, cook, wash the dishes, clean the house. Wakana needs some vacation." He said.

Gozumaru's eyes winded!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKIN' ABOUT!?"

* * *

><p>End chapter! So sorry it's short! Thanks for all your reviews! And thanks for voting! Here's the resultssssss~~<p>

1st. Gozumaru 20 + 4+ 24!

2nd. Rikuo with 23 votes!

Thanks for voting! Please other, vote! Rnr! MANY THANKS TO YOU ALL! 3


	8. Working With YOU?

_Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! School has been a pain in the ass as usual. I'm really, REALLY SORRY! Thanks for all your reviews! I really appreciate it ALL!_

_ARIGATOU! I'M SO HAPPY! HAPPY 100+ REVIEW! (I also counted the reviews on my old acc)_

_THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Hope you like this chapter! (RikTsu fans! Please bear with this chapter! I promise I will make a Rikutsu moment!)_

* * *

><p><strong>3Guys, 3 Feelings<strong>

**Chapter 7: "Working with YOU?!"**

_Gozumaru's POV_

"Help who!?" _I shouted in shockness. I am not made to do random GIRL chores! ESPECIALLY When HIS master didn't order it! And HAH! Working with the ice girl? Heck no!_

"You heard what I said. Get going." The stupid black bird said.

"No way!" _I refused. I frown and sat in my couch._

"Get lost. I don't follow orders from you." _I clearly said. Hoping he would just go away._

"But Gyuuki agreed. You disrespected the master of the Atashiko clan!"

_I suddenly winded my ocean eyes._

_Lord Gyuuki agrees!? SHIT! THIS CAN'T BE! I sigh. There's no point on going against my lord._

"Then I don't have a choice then," _I said, sighing in defeat._

_So they're going to make me their female servant? For THEIR info! I'M A FULL GROWN GUY! A GUY! NOT A KID! AND NOT A GIRL EITHER! THIS JOB DOESN'T SUIT ME!_

"Very well. You should start today." _The stupid bird said to me with full of energy. Excited to see me suffer. What an asshole._

"What the- NOW?! Seriously!?" _I shouted. Then I heard Mezumaru laugh,_

"Ahahah! Enjoy your new task, Gozumaru-chan." _He said it directly to my face then disappeared out of sight._

"OI! YOU BASTARD! CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND I'LL SLICE YOUR ASS OFF!" _I shouted, breathing heavily, my hands into fists. I'm so pissed! So irritated! Annoyed!_

_The bird beside me just laughs and exits the room._

"YOU TOO!?" I sigh. _This life sucks. This really sucks…_

_After 5mins, I went to the main kitchen where I'd meet the annoying Yuki-Onna._

_Humph, what would her reaction be? Shocked? Would she find it hilarious? Would she tease me? Damn. Why do I even care what she thinks? She's no one special… She's just… an… Ice girl…_

A_s expected, the two woman glances at me and gave me questioning faces as I enter the Kitchen._

_I scratched my hair and frowns, trying to avoid their stares._

"Err…I'm here to… To replace the human." I said.

"WHAT!?" They both shouted in shock. _Then I saw Yuki-Onna's face. Guilt? Why? Did she did something wrong?_

"I-is this the punishment?" She asked_. I immediately shook my head,_

"N-no! Of course not! It's just a task to improve my skills." _I lied. I really didn't know why I lied. I just… I just don't want her to feel guilty or sad… I just…_

"I'm so relief!" _There… She gave me a warm beautiful relief smile… _

…

…

_WHAT THE HECK!? SHE?! BEAUTIFUL!?_

_I turned around and clutched my hair._

_Idiot! What did you just said!?_

_They gave me confusing stares. I turned around to face them._

"*cough* Well, what can I do?" _I asked. Changing the topic._

"Hai! Let's start on washing the dishes!" Tsurara said cheerfully.

_I smirk._

"Hah, that's all?" _I said as I step forward to the wide clean sink, I grab a scrub with liquid soap on it and started scrubbing the plates… They watched me. I finished scrubbing it and I pour it with water. Done! So easy!_

_The tall woman named Kej? Kejoko? Humph, I don't know her, well she points at a plate which I washed._

"Look, you missed a spot." She said. _Then I heard the Yuki-Onna giggle. Heat immediately rushed to my face! I clenched my hands into fist. _

"S-stop laughing! Baka!" _I shouted. I tried calming down but her sweet voice echoes to my mind!_

_She gave me a smile,_

"Don't be embarrassed!" She said.

"Embarrassed?! Of course I'm not!" I _denied. The tall woman smiles,_

"Let him be Tsurara! Look at his face! So kawaii!" _Hearing her said that angered me! I'm not cute! But hey, I gotta admit, I 'am' cute, But 'handsome' is the best way to describe my charms!_

"Yes! Yes he does!" Yuki-Onna said, _making my heart race! So… so weird… I feel… I feel like panicking…_

"WHAT THE!? Stop torturing me! You bunch of irritating women!" _I shouted, crossing my arms. Frowning. Desperately trying to calm myself._

_Pft, seriously? It's only been 5mins and then this happens? Wow… This will be a loooong week. That bird really pisses me off._

_The two women still laugh. I ignored them and started washing the damn plates. Soon they joined me. Then after washing for like YEARS an unexpecting topic came_,

"Gozumaru, do you like Tsurara?" _The tall hot woman suddenly asked me. I immediately flinched, I saw the ice girl, also shock by this woman's question._

_I shook my head, desperately trying not to panic, not to blush. Wait… I don't blush…I don't!_

"What the heck's wrong with your brain!?" _I replied._

_I saw the ice girl look away._

"Well, it seems you like each other." _The tall woman spoke again._

_I saw the ice girl, flinching. We both shook our heads countless time, Blush_ on our face? Or is _it just my imagination?_

"Of course we don't!" _We both shouted in Unison… After saying those words… Our eyes just met… Shocked on our own words… why? We 'do' not like each other. In fact, we hate each other._

_Damn this awkward moment! Wait! W-what's awkward about that!? This is so intense!_

_But our eyes kept gazing at each other… We're just 2 feet away…_

"Oh, how silly of me. Tsurara here already has master Rikuo so it's impossible for her to-"

_Damn it… They both looked at me when they heard a plate crashing down. It broke into pieces… I accidentally dropped it as soon as I heard the brat's name… Shit…_

"Oh, I dropped it." _I said as I start picking the sharp remaining bits. Then a sharp thing sliced through my finger. It bleeds. I just stared at it. The two women hurriedly went to my side, worriedly._

"Gozumaru! You shouldn't pick sharp objects using your bare hands! Bakemono!"_ I heard the ice maiden said as she slowly touched my hand. Her tender touch…_

_I jerk it away and I look away. I can feel her confuse stares._

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch." _I said._

"*sigh* I knew I shouldn't brought the subject up_." The other woman said._

_I frown._

"T-this has nothing to do with it!" _I shouted, they both looked at me in surprise._

**"I**

** Don't **

**Like **

**This **

**irritating**

**Yuki-Onna**_**!"** I stated, pointing at the shock Yuki-Onna beside me. I made it clear. To myself and to them.__._

_Then I regret it… regret saying those word…_

_I winded my eyes a little bit when I saw the maiden's face. She was shock and her eyes…_

_It held sadness? Who hurted her? I did? Idiot No! It can't be right!?_

_She stood up and her angelic face was covered by the shadow of her long silky hair._

"I-I mean-" _Before I could say something, she spoke,_

"I think I should check if there's enough food for us_." She said and left the room._

_The woman next to me sighs._

"I'm sorry…" _She apologized. I don't really know why she should apologize. I stood up._

_No… She's not hurt. It's impossible. So damn impossible Gozumaru! She doesn't like you! You don't like her! It's simple and yet-! This painful feeling… kept coming…_

_It couldn't be… He couldn't be in love…_

_As soon as I know it, I followed the Ice girl… My feet just moved on its own…_

END GOZUMARU'S POV!

* * *

><p>Rikuo was lying on his bed… Whatever position he does, He just can't sleep.<p>

Why? Is something worrying him?

'_Of course… Tsurara…_' He thought.

* * *

><p>Kejoro sat alone in the pond.<p>

'Did I do something wrong? Well Gozumaru's kind of cute.' She thought.

Kubinashi sat beside her. She looks at him a little shock.

"How long were you here?" She asked.

"Kejoro… If you must know…" His head flew to Kejoro! He kissed her! Her eyes winded! Blush creeps her cheeks! Soon the kiss ended.

"You already have a guy… And that's me." He said.

Kejoro's heart is pounding! Kubinashi gave a smile. Kejoro hit his head.

"I-idiot! How dare you kiss me!" She shouted. Kubinashi sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>Tsurara felt she was followed and she knew who it was. She halted.<p>

"Stop following me." She said.

"…Is something wrong?" Gozumaru asked.

"No." Tsurara answered and started to walk again. Gozumaru just follows her.

She halted on her tracks.

"I said stop following me!" Tsurara shouted.

"Humph, when did I start obeying you?" Gozumaru stated.

Tsurara turned around. To Gozumaru's surprise, she turned around with falling frozen tears!

"If you dare take another step forward, I'll-I'll-!" Tsurara threatened but she was pulled to an embrace… to a warm embrace.

Her round honey eyes winded, she was stunned.

"…Do you… Feel what I feel too?" He asked in his sweet? Low voice…So close to her ears… She blushed…

"Wh-what are you, Stop hugging me!" She struggles to his touch but he tightens the grip, she froze.

"…Tsurara…I feel it too…" He whispered. Tsurara soon relaxed to his warm hug, Blush still present on her cheeks.

"You know the feeling…The crazy feeling we feel…when we…" He whispered,

Tsurara's heart is pounding! Her face is red as a pipe tomato!

'Could we feel the same? Like what I feel toward Rikuo-sama?'

"G-Gozumaru…'' Tsurara said.

"…I know that feeling… The feeling when your heart just pounds rapidly and… you want to...Kill someone. I know why we're feeling like this. We're just sleepy and tired. You should rest… yuki-Onna…"

.

.

.

"EHH!?" Tsurara raised a brow.

"…You're just probably tired and…sleepy…You should just sleep and calm down… I do that all the time…whenever I'm pissed…" he said.

'Y-yes… maybe he's right. I must be just tired and sleepy.' Tsurara thought, to her surprise,

Gozumaru collapses to the ground.

"Gozumaru!" She went to him and found he's asleep.

'He must be tired…' She thought. Tsurara can hear and see his breath inhaling and exhaling…

She doesn't want to wake him up so she left him there.

(A/N: Just kidding, Tsurara can control cold winds right?)

She winds him with her to his room.

She gently lay him down on his bed, Mezu's bed or his bed? She doesn't know and she covered him with his blanket… She stared at him for a while…

"Maki-san is right… He is cute…" Tsurara muttered… She moves his hair that's blocking his other attractive eyes… She smiled. Before leaving,

"Goodnight, Gozumaru." She said.

She pinched his nose hard! She giggles and left the room.

Gozumaru sat up and hurriedly holds his nose! He sweat dropped,

'What the heck was that for?!' He thought to his self.

He then suddenly smirked. He went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER 7!<p>

He really fell asleep; he just woke up because of Tsurara's cold wind!

Anyway! The next chapter will have a Rikutsu moment! I missed them!

Hope you like this chapter! The resultsssssssssssssss!

1st. Gozumaru-24+8= 32! Wow! You love him! 3

2nd. Rikuo-23+2=25 (Omg! Really!?)

Hope you vote! Thanks for liking this fic! Arigatou! Rnr!


	9. Pregnant?

_**GOMEN NE! MINNA! I'M SORRY AGAIN! Q.Q I-it's not my fault that I had to study for our school! And this crappy computer broke! Then illness came! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Well as promised! **_**RikuTsu **_**moment! I hope you still remember this story T_T**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 Guys, 3 Feelings<strong>_

**Chapter 8: Pregnant?**

"_Goodnight, Gozumaru." She said._

_She pinched his nose hard! She giggles and left the room._

_Gozumaru sat up and hurriedly holds his nose! He sweat dropped,_

_'What the heck was that for?!' He thought to hi self._

_He then suddenly smirked. He went back to sleep._

Tsurara sighs. It's so late at night. She has to sleep.

"I'm so sleepy." She said aloud to herself.

"Then sleep with me." Tsurara halted… She turned around.

"M-master?" She saw night Rikuo just 1feet away from her.

"Aren't u sleepy?" He smiled at her as soon as he saw her blushing cheeks. He feels relief that he still makes Tsurara blush.

"O-of course but-master. Shouldn't you be in bed?" Tsurara asked back. Trying to change the topic. Just imagining herself sleeping with Rikuo makes her wanna run around circles till she dies.

"Yeah. But I can't sleep." He started to walk. Tsurara walks beside him… The cherry petals are following them.

"Why is that? Are you ill!?" Tsurara started to get worry again.

"No…" Tsurara tilted her head.

"Then why?"

"… I can't stop thinking about you." He said it. Tsurara halted on her tracks. Rikuo soon halted and looks at her in the eyes…

'_Those… Those crimson eyes… Why… Why does it look so… So sad…' _Tsurara thought.

"Tsurara. Are you falling for someone?" He suddenly asked a question that made Tsurara's heart pound like hell…

'… _Am I?' _

The first image that popped to her head shocked her. Her round honey eyes widened.

_Ocean Orbs…_

She shook her head.

'_N-no! I-I don't like him! So why did he popped out of my mind!?' _Tsurara asked herself

Rikuo looks at her reaction… Waiting for an answer…

'… _What now? What if she is? What will I do?' _He thought.

He watches as the yuki onna before him look at him.

"… No" She answered. Rikuo wasn't sure if she's positive of her answer.

'_I only love you… Rikuo-sama'_

'_Tsurara… I…love you…'_

They both stood there, starring at each other. Telling some important words only in their minds…

Rikuo smiled that would make any living species collapse.

Tsurara smiles back…

"Rikuo-sama. You should sleep now…"

"Doshite? You don't want me here?"

"Ehh!? N-no! It's just, it's not good for your health!" She stated.

Rikuo smirks. He pulled her to a warm embrace.

"Are you sure you're not sleeping with me tonight?"

Tsurara was of course. Surprised, but she blushingly said,

"Master…" Telling him to stop teasing her already.

Rikuo laughs and then whispered softly,

"Oyasumi…My Yuki Onna"

"Oyasumi… Rikuo-Sama"

Now she knows how it feels… Feel to be in 'heaven' even for just a while. Just by staying in his embrace…

_**The night went by so fast… She wonders…Why did Gozumaru's smiling face popped out when her master asked her the question… That will remain a mystery… Will it?**_

_**What will happen tomorrow… Will this feeling towards her master fade? She hoped not… She hoped… Not…**_

~N-E_X_T – D_A-Y~

Tsurara woke up with a cheerful sweet smile on her face that everyone adores.

"Ohayou!"

"Ohayou, Tsurara." Ao and Kubinashi answered.

"Tsurara!"

"Ehh?" Tsurara heard the woman's voice behind her, she was about to turn around but before she could do so, she was hugged!

"TSURARA!" Kejoro shouted, now caressing Tsurara's stomach.

"K-kejorou!?" Tsurara shouted in shockness. What is she doing with her stomach!?

The two guys confusedly stared at them.

"What's with them?" Ao asked Kubinashi beside him, drinking tea.

"I don't know. But it's best for us to stay out of their business." Kubi answered.

They both nodded in agreement then peacefully drink their tea.

"You-YOU'RE PREGNANT!? OMG! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?"

"PFFFTT-" Ao and Kubinashi chocked the tea out with wide eyes.

"I'm… WHAT!?"

"SHE'S WHAT!?" The guys in the back who stood up from their chairs shouted.

"It's clearly Rikuo-sama's child." Suddenly a monk popped out of nowhere.

Tsurara glanced at kuro in shockness.

"Since when!?" Kubinashi asked.

"How the hell did that happened?" Ao is struggling to remain calm.

"Since 1month ago!" Kejorou stopped hugging her and made Tsurara face her. Tsurara's face was still shock.

"Congratz!"

"I knew this would happen." Kuro said with a smirk, proud of his guess.

"I-I-No-I'M NOT-" Tsurara can't really explain well because… She, herself was afraid that it might be true! She wasn't sure!

"WE'RE GONNA HAVE ANOTHER HEIR!" Kej shouted in happiness, her eyes are sparkling.

While Kubinashi and Ao dropped their mouths open.

"No-I'm not! It's impossible-"

"Nothing's impossible!" Kej exclaimed.

Tsurara looked at her own stomach.

"But-"

"What's with all the NOISE!?" Karasu tengu went in to the crowded kitchen. He saw 2 idiots with agape mouths, 1 monk who thinks he have thought this might happen, thought he was right. 1 woman with sparkling eyes, and 1 shocked yuki-onna.

"Well!? What?" Karasu tengu asked.

Kubinashi coughed and answered,

"Tsurara is pregnant." He said.

Tsurara tilts her head in disagreement.

"No! This is a misunderstanding!" Tsurara said.

"And the father is Rikuo-sama!" Kej shouted in excitement.

Tsurara can't help but blush. Rikuo!? The father!? Wait, Is she even pregnant!? How!? She doesn't remember a thing!

.

.

.

Karasu was silent and was ready to collapse from the news… His old heart can't bear the shock…but they all heard a laugh from the agape door of the kitchen.

All their eyes spotted Gozumaru, leaning against the wall, struggling to laugh out loud, beside him was Mezumaru, laughing so loud.

"Gozumaru, Mezumaru?!" They all said,

"Tch-heheheh, baka, Mezu. Thanks to your loud laugh, the fun is over." Gozu said.

Mezu covers his mouth,

"G-Gomen-HahahahaHAH!" Mezumaru held his stomach.

"What's the meaning of this?" Karasu asked.

"It's so easy fooling that woman." Gozumaru smirked.

Kejorou flinched, Kubinashi sighed, Ao sweat dropped; Kuro was disappointed to his self for not being bright, Karasu just sighs and flew out of the kitchen before he could shout. Tsurara's hands were in fists.

"… Gozu…MARU!" Tsurara shouted in anger.

"Aww. Come on! It's a joke!" Gozumaru sneers. Mezumaru was half dead, exhausted from his laughter.

Kej and Tsurara glared at them while the other's decided to leave. They have enough of these pranks.

~)~)~)~Meanwhile~(~(~(~

"Hacchu!" Rikuo rises from his bed.

"Why do I have a feeling that someone's talking about me this early in the morning?" He sleepily said to his self. Then yawns.

* * *

><p><em><strong>END CHAPTER 8! I really hope you guys forgive me… <strong>_

_**Next chapter: Talking about Valentine dates can hurt persons who's in love… The Jealousy Begins again...  
><strong>_

_**Special thanks to:**_

Guest

_**Dennou Writer**_

theluckyshipper

FlamesofDeath017

ArtsNCrafts

Inuko Oikawa

Leira21

IVote4GozuYuki

hammy-chan 

hr0n

Guest

Zhane

Julianne

Anxiousone

Alice99

Snowprincess

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! AND FORGIVE ME! PLEASEE!? Snowprincess, This is my gift for you for your birthday :)**


	10. Upcoming Valentine

Hello minna! ^^ I'm here to update! I hope you guys are still reading this fic of mine! Thank you for all your reviews! Sorry if it's late.

ONCE AGAIN! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

**3Guys 3Feelings**

_**Chapter 8: Upcoming Valentine!**_

* * *

><p><em>"Hacchu!" Rikuo rises from his bed.<em>

_"Why do I have a feeling that someone's talking about me this early in the morning?" He sleepily said to his self and then yawns._

*^*^*^*^*^Kitchen*^*^*^*^*^*

"So, what are we cookin'?" Gozumaru asked the two females but to his surprise_, just 5seconds_ later, they still didn't reply. This pissed him off!

"Oi-"

"Shut up." The 2 women spoke in unison with their icy tones.

"It was just a small prank." Gozumaru stated. They're so sensitive.

"Small? It is not!" Tsurara disagreed.

"Come on! It's pretty damn funny!" he started to laugh again.

"Stop laughing!" Tsurara was so angry! But he kept on laughing…

Kejoro started to smirk, "Hey Gozumaru?" She said.

"Ahahah-Yeah? Haha"

"Which one of you is pregnant? Mezumaru? Or _you_?" Kej teased.

.

.

.

"AHAHAHAHHAH!" Tsurara took her advantage to take revenge by laughing.

"… huh?"

Gozumaru stopped and tried analyzing her words… Then he finally snapped back to reality! His face was disgusted by the thought! Tsurara burst in laughter with Kejoro!

"HAaHaHAHahah!"

Gozumaru frowned and gritted his teeth,

"Shut your mouths!" He was humiliated! He isn't gay! Neither is Mezumaru! … Or is he…? O.o Gozumaru shook his head with that thought.

"Ahahahah!"

"Bakas! Not funny! I'm not gay!" Gozumaru crossed his arms and shut his eyes. HE tried ignoring their laughter hoping it would stop soon, and it did.

"Prove it?" Kejorou spoke.

"What the-SURE!" No one will make fun of his manliness! Especially girls!

"Okay, kiss Tsurara."

.

.

.

Gozumaru and Tsurara looked at each other, surprised.

Kejorou Laughed and said, "You can't?" Kejorou is fully aware that Gozumaru is pure straight, but she enjoys teasing a cold bastard like him.

Tsurara was about to say something but Gozumaru cutted her words off, "Fine." With his answer, Tsurara winded her eyes! Her heart skipped a beat…

Kejorou smirks, "yay! Let's see!" She said.

Gozumaru tried his best not to Freakin' blush. It will look like he's an asshole who likes this Yuki Onna, which he doesn't! And NEVER WILL! But his heart disagree, his face was all flushed red! WHY!?

"T-that's not necessary!" Tsurara stepped back while Gozumaru approaches her, hands in fist.

Kejoro watched them with amusement.

"Kejoro!" Tsurara shouted.

"Okay! Okay! Hahah! You're a pure guy, don't kiss her here. Maybe later, let's cook now. Hahaha" Kej said.

"Yeah it's about time." Gozumaru said in an irritated tone as he turned away from Tsurara. Tsurara sighs in relief.

"Do you know how to cook?" Kej asked, preparing the items.

"Hah, just you see." Gozumaru replied.

Gozumaru, Tsurara, and Kejoro cooked and the ladies were surprised to see him cooking so well! They tasted his dish which surprised them once again! It's over-yummy-goodness-perfect-hoolah-whatever-GREAT! 

"You're arrogant, and yet, you cook?" Tsurara said between amazement… Those words hit Gozumaru… His eyes winded a bit…

Flash Back

"…You are arrogant" A beautiful Yuki-Onna with long silvery soft hair said to the stubborn guy who blushing from embarrassment...

"Tch-W-well you're a weirdo!"

Flash Back End

Gozumaru shook his head. '_Shitty memories…'_ He thought and continued to cook while the two women were praising him and insulting him in the same time.

After cooking they ate and started to wash the dishes. Gozumaru was sweating so badly.

'_Damn it all…'_ He thought as he tries to wash the dishes with the two women. Tsurara noticed how tired he is and decided to speak,

"Gozumaru, you can take a rest now. I'm sure you need it…" She said in a worry tone. Kejoro nodded in agreement.

"Are ya callin' me weak!?" Gozumaru frowned and didn't stop washing it.

Tsurara sighed and let him be while Kej giggled.

"So it's almost Valentine's day. Anyone got any special someone?" Kejoro asked them.

Gozumaru stopped washing the dishes, so did Tsurara.

Gozumaru peeks at the Yuki Onna who's in deep in thought by the corner of his cool blue oceanic eyes… His heart started to beat fast again… What surprised him is that, he's starring at her and stopped washing the dishes. Tsurara didn't notice 'cause she's so deep in thought while Kejoro noticed it very well.

'_Rikuo once told me to make some… And it's almost Valentine's Day! But I don't know how to cook it without putting cold things on it!'_

Then Tsurara spoke,

"I must make a delicious chocolate for Rikuo-sama!-" Tsurara immediately covered her mouth, she then blushed… She didn't mean to say it out aloud…

Upon hearing her words, Gozumaru's heart just fell.

It just fell down from his chest.

Fell flat on the ground being hit by a truck.

And another truck.

Then another.

Another again.

He greeted his teeth and continued to wash the dishes… His face was covered by his hair.

'_What did I expect?' _He thought.

Tsurara haven't notice this until she saw Kejoro's pity face fixed on Gozumaru who seem to be… Hurt?

"F-forget what I said! How about you Kejoro!? Is it for Kubinashi-kun?" Tsurara spoke again, hoping they would forget what she said.

"Ehh!?" Kej was bewilded. Her cheeks suddenly flushed red!

Gozumaru didn't spoke a word nor glance anywhere. He didn't want to listen anymore. He wants to get the fucking hell away from this kitchen right now!

'_ the heck invented Valentine's Day anyway, it sucks. It fucking… Sucks...'_

"G-Gozumaru, who's yours?" Kejoro asked. The snow girl was curious as well.

He finally finished washing.

"Mine?" He repeated in a cold tone. He directly directs his cold ocean eyes to Tsurara with a forced smirk on his face. In his oceanic eyes, it was filled with hurt, and anger. Al though he's trying his best to hide it…

Tsurara stared at him with a shock expression.

"**Maki.**" He said coldly with a forced smirk on his hurt face, dark aura surrounding him. Before Tsurara could react, he walked away and left the kitchen.

Tsurara winded her eyes…

"_M-maki..?'_

Kejoro sighed and spoke, "Sorry. I shouldn't have brought the subject up." Kejoro said guiltily.

Tsurara shooked her head and forced a smile at Kejoro, hoping she would stop feeling guilty.

"No, it's really okay…" Tsurara said with her cheerful cute smile.

Well their job is finish and they are tired. The 2 women parted ways after bidding farewell to each other…

Somewhere on the mansion's hallway, Tsurara walks to the path o her room but she is deep in thought… She's repeating Gozumaru's reaction and words inside her head!

"**Maki."**

'_Those eyes of his… They held anger…'_

Her heart begins to sink…

It was still morning but she wants to go to her room and lie on her bed when the gate opened. She halted on her tracks and saw Maki. She winded her eyes and immediately jump to the bushes before the gate was fully opened. She's lucky Maki didn't saw her.

She's not in her human form! And even if she was, she'll be suspicious and will surely ask what she's doing in Rikuo's house. She hides in the bushes and peeks.

Maki was wearing a black plain shirt and a short skirt as she waves to Rikuo who approached her.

'_Just her? Where are the others?'_

"Maki." Rikuo greeted in his human form.

"Rikuo! How are you? I just wanted to know where Gozumaru lives."

"Eh? So you came all this way for that?" Rikuo sweat dropped then thought,

'_What should I tell her? Gozumaru lives here with us!'_

"Yes!" Maki said with a smile.

'_She's looking for him…'_ Tsurara thought as she peeks. She then heard a branch snapped behind her, she spun around to see Gozumaru's sweating face, also peeking by the tall tree behind her. She almost yelped in shock.

Feeling the tense, Gozumaru looked at the Yuki-Onna who's staring at him. They both were shock to see each other…

.

.

.

They both pointed at each other and said,

"Eavesdropping!" In a loud whisper.

They both blushed in embarrassment because they realize that they were 'both' eavesdropping.

"Feh, What are you eavesdroppin' for?" Gozumaru asked, looking away from her, eye brows furrowed and his arms are crossed.

"I-I was just hiding…" Tsurara said, also looking away from him.

Then silence came…

.

.

.

"She's looking for you…" Tsurara decided to broke the awkward silence.

"I know." He responded.

"Shouldn't you go and… See her?"

That ticked Gozumaru off. So she wants him to be with Maki huh? He wondered why it pained him but he soon jump down from the tree branch and went pass Tsurara.

"…" She just watched him walk away from her…

He walked towards Rikuo and Maki who's very happy to see him.

'_I'm saved'_ Rikuo thought.

"Gozumaru!?" She said confusedly but nonetheless, she hugged him tight. Her big chest is squishing him!

"U-agh" Gozumaru couldn't breathe! Damn so big.

"I'll leave you two alone." Rikuo said with a wink and left. He's hoping they will be a couple. Maki and Gozumaru so he won't bother her girl anymore.

"What do you want?" Gozumaru said, pushing his self away from her gently. Irritated, but it's okay.

"O-oh well… How do I put this…" She looks away with a light blush while desperately calming down and act cool.

'_Maki you're blushing in front of him again! Focus!' _She thought and looked back up to Gozumaru's confuse face.

'DAMN! HIS CONFUSE FACE IS SO CUTE!' Maki giggles and suddenly shook her arm up and down in front of him.

"Don't look at me like that!" Maki said, blushing.

Gozumaru was just more confused.

'_What the heck's wrong with this girl?' _

His eyes then peek behind the bushes where Tsurara is, watching them. He doesn't know why but he wants her to get jealous…

'_Just a bit. Well it won't work but…' _he thought then looked at Maki who's stuttering and blushing furiously.

He sweat dropped. Really. This girl likes him?

"Maki." He speak, Maki shook her head and stared into his ocean eyes.

"Y-yes?"

"You're very beautiful…" 'I _can't believe I just said that!'_

Maki blushed, while behind the bushes, Tsurara can't hear a thing! His voice is too low!

Gozumaru peeks at her in the corner of his blue eyes again then back to Maki's.

"G-Gozumaru…" Maki said.

"Do you like me?" Gozumaru gave a forced smile but it was still so cute!

Maki felt she's going to have a nosebleed!

"y-y-A-w-Y-" She can't speak! He knows!?

Tsurara still can't hear anything! Why is Maki blushing!? Gozumaru looks at Tsurara again… hoping to see her jealous face… This time, Tsurara caught him looking at her.

'_Why is he looking at me?' _Tsurara thought. She gave him a thumb up, she wants to tell him he can do it, he can make an excuse about where he lives. But for Gozumaru, he thought she was telling him to go and date her already. Ask her on a date!

….

Gozumaru looks away. Disappointed. Hurt. God what was he thinking!

"I better go." Gozumaru informed Maki and went pass her… Hi face was covered by his hair. Maki can see he's hurt. Her heart sank!

"G-Gozumaru?" Maki said. '_Is it because… I didn't answer him?' _Maki thought in horror.

'_But I love him…!' _

On the other hand, Tsurara was confused… Is he… okay? As soon as Maki left, she stopped hiding and decided to go check on Gozumaru but to her dismay, she happens to see Hakuren.

"Yuki" He smiled.

"Is there anything you want?" _'I gotta go to Gozumaru…'_

"Yes, I missed you and… I hope we can talk? Please?" Hakuren asked.

"Yes but I have to-"

"Please?" He pleaded with his now puppy eyes with pink aura/background going on. The special effects are making him even cuter with his violet pleading orbs! How could she resist!?

"Okay."

Hakuren smiled and swift her off her feet! "Let's go" He said.

Tsurara struggles.

"Please put me down!" She said but as if he will listen to her. She sighs and looks at the sky.

'_I guess he'll be fine…' _Tsurara thought. She wanted to believe Gozumaru is alright but… She doubts it…

'_He is… Right?'_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_**Somewhere**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mezumaru was on his way to his room, tired… He sighs and opened the door seeing all the junks…

His eyes winded!

"G-gozumaru!?" He shouted. He was lying on the couch, surrounding him was a pile of yogurts and milk! He was like drunk!

"What-what happened!? I just cleaned the room!" Mezumaru was in despair!

"Shut up." He throws the carton of the yogurt straight to his face and opens another.

"Agh!" Mezumaru held his face then sighs.

"Something happened?" He said as he made his way to the ruined dirty bed.

"None." Gozumaru answered and opens another milk.

Mezumaru sweat dropped…

"Ahhehe. You do know that's not a sake nor a beer right?"

"I said shut up."

"Okay okay…." Mezu said as he started to clean again. '…. This also happened a long time ago… He's desperate to a Yuki onna too…' Mezu sighs again.

'_I pity you… You're unlucky with Yuki Onnas huh?' _Mezumaru thought then another yogurt hit his face, this time he fell out of balance by the strong friction.

"Stop sighing. It's irritating." Gozumaru was indeed in a bad mood.

Mezumaru greeted his teeth.

"Sorry! …Temper much!?"

Gozumaru ignored him then closed his ocean eyes…

… Damn….

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! The results are still on!<strong>

_**=RESULTSSSSSS**_

_**1**__**st**__** Gozumaru=32+8=40**_

_**2**__**nd**__**. Rikuo=25 + 5=30**_

_**Please keep voting!**_

_Who was Mezumaru's talking about!? Another Yuki onna? What exactly is Gozumaru's past?  
><em>

_Thanks for the reviews! And yes! __ I'm also sad that the manga of this anime is at end!:(_

_Thank u very much awesome readers! I'm so glad i'm a little good at something... Which is writing a fic._

_RnR!_

_**WARNING If you're finish reading the story, please exit.**_

.

.

.

.

**GUEST-** _Well hello there bitch ^^ whoever you are, you're a coward. If you wanna brag and insult my sweet Tsurara and also this story of mine, pm but since you like to be humiliated in public, ok._

_Tsurara's Useless?- Oh gosh honey? Did you drink your milk or did you mistake it for beer?_

_She's never useless like kana. Even though she's weak at times, she helped. She even saved Rikuo's life. Please recall. Or did u hit ur head and got some amnesia?_

_Faking to be cute?- LMAO oh gosh… My tummy! X'D She doesn't need to be plastic like Kana. She's born to be cute. Aww baby~ That's the way she is. She cheer people by her warm smile._

_Think she's fucking important?- That, I disagree. Why would she think she's very important to Rikuo when she tried to kill herself in the Tsuchigumo arc!? HAH!? Don't tell me she'll kill herself because of ur senseless insults?_

_Can't protect Rikuo? –OMG At least she tries? And for ur INFO, She manage to save Rikuo from the Tanuki arc when he was blind and tanuki was about to slice him into pieces but Tsurara manage to block the sword! Fuck ur senseless insults._

_And what the heck are you talking about "_'' always stay by his side after hundreds years'' , she think that she can be useful after kanna is dead , just like make use of the death of another, so fucking sick" !?

Well come back with a sensible proof okay dear? I'ma go and laugh my ass off ^^

_See ya._


	11. Cursed Bottle

***Hides under the table* … U-uhh… hello minna… ._. **

**Did you guys missed meh? ._. or do you guys wanna kill meh?**

**I keep apologizing all over again which is very uncool! I just thought that… My fics are so uncool -.- and I suck at everything. **

** ! ! !**

**Ugh! Still… I appreciate your reviews and compliments **** for rereading all your reviews my flippin' mind was set. I shall continue this story!**

**You guys probably forgot about this fic ^^" It'll be just a short chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 Guys, 3 Feelings<strong>_

_**Chapter 9: Cursed Bottle?**_

Tomorrow's Valentine's Day, and Tsurara woke up early in the morning to buy some ingredients for her love chocolates. Joining her was Kejoro

"Neh! Yuki-Onna! Look over there!" Kejoro pointed at a random guy.

"Isn't he cute!?" She beamed with a blushing face only seeing Tsurara's forced smile.

"Kejoro, let's focus on our task, which is to make chocolates to our loved ones.

And YOURS is Kubinashi." She reminded the tall woman who only frowned.

"You're no fun." She said in a dismaying tone.

"Do you think Kubinashi would want my chocolate?" She added. Sighing, she faced the Yuki-Onna for answer,

"I see the way he looks at you…" Tsurara smiled, walking up to the small crowded store.

"And I'm sure he'll be happy to know your feelings-" Tsurara wasn't able to continue her words when she got drag forward by the mad crowds.

"Eh-ahhh!"

"Yuki-Onna!" Kejoro tried grasping Yuki-Onna's arm but she too, was dragged forward to the store by the girls who are surely here to buy ingredients. _But why are they in such a hurry?! _ Kejoro thought in anger.

. They were very dizzy. After some minutes, the mad girls vanished which gave relief to the two women.

"My hair! Ughh! Those bitches!" Kejoro wined while fixing her ruined hair.

"Well at least they're gone now… We can go buy our ingredients now."

Tsurara said as she went to the counter.

"Can we buy-"

"Sorry, we're out of stock. As you can see, there is nothing for you to buy." The girl in the cashier informed them while she counts the money on her hands.

"EHH!?" Tsurara and Kejoro shouted as they scanned the now empty-store. Their mouths gaped.

The two women searched for another shop but unfortunately, it was also sold out. They searched for another shop, but again, sold out. Then another, and another, then another. They sighed.

"Neh, Tsurara… If we really want to buy the ingredients, our next destination should be in America." Kejoro said panting.

"But we can't give up! There must be _pant pant _a store that…" They both fell to their knees.

"Why are we so UNLUCKY!" Kejoro shouted making everyone on the streets, to stare at them with confusion.

They both blushed and decided to head home.

_#_$_%_^_&_*_!_~

"Oi Gozumaru!" Mezumaru winded his eyes when he saw a familiar bottle in Gozumaru's hand.

"I thought I told you to shut up?" Gozumaru frowned and opened the bottle in his hands.

"Wait! That's not!-"

_Gulp gulp gulp…_

"Huh?" Gozumaru looked at Mezumaru who has a shock face.

.

.

.

"Oi? What's with that shitty face you're making?" As soon as Gozumaru said those words, Mezumaru fainted. 0

Gozumaru raised a brow.

"What the hell's wrong with him?" He dropped the bottle and got his ass off the couch to go to Mezumaru.

He felt short… Weird… Wait. Why the hell are his clothes so big to him?

Did he get thinner? He got a glimpse of his hands.

This is a kid's hand…

.

.

.

He got a bad feeling about this…

He ran to the mirror not caring whether he step on Mezumaru's unconscious body.

.

.

.

"Ahahaaha!" Gozumaru laughed as he saw himself on the mirror.

His used to-be large hands were now a kid's hand and his tall height is now gone. His clothes were too big for his now small fragile body.

He turned into a kid! A 5year old!

"What a fucking dream this is." He laughed and went back to the couch. The couch is too high for him to reach, he had to climb.

After 2minutes of struggling to get to the damn couch, he sighed and lied down. Panting. He closed his blue orbs.

"Dear dream, I would like to wake up now." He said as his blue azure eyes shut. After 5seconds, he opened them again.

He looked at his palm. It was still small.

_Weird…_ he thought.

Mezumaru gained conscious and stood up, holding is aching head just to see a boy, not just any boy. A cute boy on their green couch.

Gozumaru once again closed his eyes.

"I said… I want to wake up now!" He shouted and opened his eyes, irritated that his dream won't end, but to his dismay… Nothing changed.

He stared at the ceiling.

_This is not a dream… Is it?_

As if Mezumaru just answered his question, he shook his head.

"It's… Not a dream Gozumaru." Mezumaru sweat dropped.

.

.

.

"Oh..." Was all Gozumaru said. And then…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHATTHEF***!?"

_#_$%_%-

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter!<strong>_

_**Guess what!? My bestfriend who is VERY good at drawing will draw me a Gozumaru in his cute kid form! I'll make it my profile pic when it's done ;)**_

_**Soooo~ Will he let Tsurara see him in that body? **_

_**I'm not sure what will happen to the next chapter so I want you guys to choose for me.**_

_**Plan A: Gozumaru decides to leave the main house without a farewell and after 2weeks Tsurara and Rikuo found him and didn't know he is Gozumaru because Gozumaru lied about his name and life, but they brought him back to the main house?**_

_**Plan B: Tsurara finds out about his transformation and will find a way to transform him back with Rikuo and the others?**_

_**Plan C: None of the above. I'll think of another plot.**_

_**You chooosee! Oh and about the voting thing!? It's still ongoing so voteeee! Please review! Luv u guys!**_


End file.
